


A Year at Shiganshina High

by shiningdragonair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Cute, M/M, Reincarnation, Relationship(s), Romance, Suicide, Triggers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningdragonair/pseuds/shiningdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literature teacher Levi is preparing himself for the new school year. On the last day of summer vacation, he meets the new senior in town, Eren Jaegar. Both he and his colleague, Hanji, realize that this school year is going to be an interesting one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The idea for this short fic kinda came to me out of the blue. I hope you enjoy! I'm not sure how long this will be but I'm determined to reach the end! Feedback is absolutely welcome! Thanks! I will update as regularly as possible - I'm on tumblr and will tag posts with "A Year at Shiganshina High" ^_^
> 
> Rating update to E on 1/8 :x

August 31: 9:46am

He could hear the cicadas screaming outside in the morning light. 

"Last day of freedom," he sighed as he swung his legs over the bed. 

Levi scanned his bedroom with sleepy eyes. The curtains drifted in the light summer breeze that grazed his bare feet. A chill went up his spine. 

"At least the damn heat wave finally broke." He reached for his phone. Two texts.

"Dammit, Hanji."

Hanji 8:15 "Good morning, Levi! I'm going shopping today before school starts tomorrow and you're coming with me, right?"

Hanji 9:30 "I'm on my way! Hope you don't mind a bagel for breakfast ^_^"

"Son of a bitch!" Levi leapt out of bed and made it halfway to the bathroom before he heard a knock at the door. 

"I'm coming, you mad woman," he growled. 

Another knock. 

"God, science teachers really don't have - "

When he opened the door, it definitely wasn't Hanji. 

"C-can I help you?" Levi asked.

"Uh, I found your newspaper on my lawn and, um, thought you might want it back."

His voice was rich and smooth. The breeze blew his hair across his face and the sun made his eyes flash a brilliant green. He was taller than Levi, but significantly less muscular. His olive green top accentuated his eyes and his tanned skin. The boy offered the newspaper. Levi surveyed him as this stranger smiled and turned a light pink. 

"Thanks...brat," Levi said, flatly. 

"No problem, sir!" The boy choked as her ran his hands through his hair nervously. "See you around, I guess!"

"Hey, kid." The boy halted. "What's your name?"

"Um, m-my name's Eren. Eren Jaegar."

"Jaegar. German?"

"Y-yes, sir -"

"Don't call me 'sir.'"

"Uh...th-then what -"

"Levi. You aren't very articulate, are you, Jaegar?"

Eren was silent. "I'm new in town and I guess I, um, I'm just getting used to everyone around here and -"

"You must be Eren!" Chimed Hanji. 

"Uh, yes. Who are you?" He quivered.

"Calm down, honey. I'm Hanji. But you can call me Ms. Zoe starting tomorrow considering I'm going to be your biology teacher!"

Levi's face dropped. "What? You're in high school? Definitely don't look like it."

"Heh, thanks, Levi," Eren said as he smiled, still quite nervous. 

"Really, Levi?" Hanji snorted. Eren looked at her, puzzled. Hanji laughed, pulled a bagel out of a brown bag, and bit a chunk off. "MISTER Levi is going to be your literature teacher this year!"

"You teach at Shiganshina High?" Eren gaped. 

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You don't look like a teacher," he smiled. 

Hanji snickered, "Mr. Levi, are you blushing?" 

Levi snatched the bag from Hanji. "Shut up. See you around, brat."

"Bye, Levi Heichou!"

"Heichou?!" Levi turned bright red as Hanji pushed into the house. "Bye, Mr. Jaeger!" she called. "Hope we have a great year!"

"See you!" Eren waved as he walked back toward the street as Hanji closed the door. 

"Well," she declared, "this really IS going to be a great year."

\---

August 31: 11:17am

Levi watched as Hanji scoured the aisles of Pixis Books looking for more and more "supplemental" pieces for class. 

"Hanji. This is high school biology. Do you really need 'Lethal Microbes of Polynesia'?" He asked, skeptically eyeballing the thousand-page text. 

"That may or may not be a personal choice. You know, light reading," Hanji replied, gleefully. 

Levi heaved a sigh. "Whatever. I'm getting hungry. Can we get something to eat?" 

"Soon, soon," Hanji snapped. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm going over here. I'll be back." No response. "Thought so."

Levi wandered up and down the aisles until he found his way to fiction selections. Tolstoy, Fitzgerald, Hemingway, Shakespeare...Levi was among friends. A grin crept on his face as he ran his fingers along the spines of familiar titles. Books were always there for him, even when no one else was.

"Mr. Levi!" Levi's head twitched up at the familiar voice. "Fancy meeting you here!"

Armin Arlert stood there, unassuming, as usual, with a book in hand and shy smile on his face. His blond hair was tousled and he had a scar scabbing on his chin.

"Well, what happened here?" Levi asked, flicking Armin's chin. 

"Uh, nothing."

"Armin?" Levi raised his eyebrow.

"Reiner and Bertholdt may have shoved me to the ground..." He confessed. He turned over his scraped palms. "It's fine, though. I'm used to it."

"Armin, you know it's not okay. You shouldn't have to deal with that," Levi explained. "But, of course," he noticed the book. "Where'd you go this time?"

"Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea," he beamed.

"Jules Verne? Impressive." He reached for the book. "May I?"

Armin nodded. Levi flipped through the pages. "In the original French? Extremely impressive. Parles-tu français?"

"Oui! J'ai appris cet été."

Levi laughed. "I'm impressed Mr. Arlert. Maybe I'll make you write your essays in French this year." He handed the book back to him. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay! Bye, Mr. Levi!" He shouted as he ran out the door. Levi waved as the boy left. 

"Levi?"

That voice again. Levi turned on his heels. 

"You, again?"

"Hi, Levi Heichou," Eren joked. 

Levi quickly turned away as he blushed. "Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a lance corporal."

"Oh? So you speak Japanese?"

"I understand a little bit. Regardless, I'm not a lance corporal, so the 'heichou' bit isn't necessary," Levi retorted. 

"Then why do you blush every time I say that?"

"I don't."

"Yes, you-" 

"No," he replied sharply. "I don't know. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I like to read and I heard that this was a good place. They were definitely right. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a literature teacher. What the hell do you think I'm doing here."

Eren and Levi stood in silence for an awkward moment.

"So, what's your favorite book, Levi?" Eren wondered.

"You'll find out in class, brat. You tell me yours since you like to read so much and you insist on calling me heichou."

"Uh, okay," Eren started, "My favorite is 'The Great Gatsby.'"

Levi's head jerked up. 'Gatsby,' he thought, 'no way.'

"Why?" Levi inquired. 

"Well, I think that Gatsby's inability to find fulfillment within himself without Daisy is tragic. Not to mention Fitzgerald's use of language is fantastic and delightfully poetic."

Levi looked at Eren, eyes widened. 'Who the hell is this kid,' he thought. 

"I'm not usually pegged for a reader," Eren chuckled. 

"This will definitely be an interesting year. Bye, kid." Levi turned and headed back towards Hanji. 

"Uh, bye Levi Heichou," Eren stuttered. 

"Don't call me that!" Levi shouted across the store. 

\---

August 31: 10:56pm

Levi reclined in his easy chair and put down his copy of "The Catcher in the Rye." 

"Always a good book to start the year." He reached for his tea as a text came through. 

It was Hanji. 

Hanji 10:56 You ready for tomorrow?

Levi 10:56 Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Hanji 10:57 Whatever you say, Heichou ;)

Levi 10:57 Good night, Hanji. 

He threw his phone onto the table and moved to his room. 

"What the hell is it with this Heichou thing that's getting me?" He lazily strode to the bookshelf. Flitting through the many titles, he landed on "The Great Gatsby." Amused, he opened to a page.

"Life starts all over again when it gets crisp in the fall."

Levi chuckled quietly as he set the book down and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School year begins next chapter! The most interesting of Levi's career ^_^ I'll post Chapter 2 on 12/31!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school year starts and Levi has to see Eren first thing in the morning! Thanks for the love, so far! You can reach me on tumblr with feedback if you'd like. My URL is the same as my username ^_^
> 
> See you on the other side!

September 1: 8:36am

Levi sat in the corner of his classroom as he watched his first period class filter in. Armin was there first bright and early, naturally. 

"Bonjour, Armin," Levi said cheerily. 

"Bonjour! You seem really happy this morning, Mr. Levi. Excited for the new year?" he asked with a smile.

"Ecstatic," he replied flatly as he noticed Eren enter the classroom. "Jaegar, you're sitting next to Arlert."

Armin raised his brow, not used to being called by his surname. Eren obliged with a nod and took a seat. 

"Hi, I'm Eren."

"Armin," he extended his hand which Eren shook vigorously, "nice to meet you! Are you new here? I don't remember your face."

"Yeah, I moved here from Trost at the end of last school year," he answered. 

"Trost?" Levi interjected, "That place is bad news." 

"Yeah, my mom, sister, and I decided to get out of the city after my father, well, um..."

"It's okay, you don't have to," interrupted Armin. Eren smiled weakly. 

Levi began moving to the front of the room, observing and recognizing faces. Marco Bodt and Jean Kirschtein walked in together, followed by Krista Lenz, Sasha Braus, and Connie Springer. 

"Son of a bitch, how did I land Springer AND Braus," he groaned to himself. 

He watched the rest of the class filter in with Annie Leonhart, Bertholdt Fubar, and Reiner Braun bringing up the rear. Levi noticed how the class split up into little factions and allowed them to talk amongst themselves before the announcements and school day began. Levi heard his phone buzz on his desk. 

Hanji 8:44 Have fun with Eren first thing in the morning ;D 

Levi heaved a sigh. 

The bell rang. Thirty seconds to announcements. 

"Alright, everyone," Levi started, "Principal Smith is going to start announcements so settle in."

\---

September 1: 9:31am

"Now that we've gone through our syllabus for the year, I'd like to introduce our first book that we'll be studying. I have copies for each of you. Please be careful with these as they are the only copies in the school. I had to do some last-minute bartering with Mr. Zacharius to be able to use them first. Mr. Kirschtein, please distribute these."

Levi handed Jean the copies of their first book: "The Great Gatsby."

He noticed Eren's eyes light up an electric green as they met with his for a split second. 

"How many of you are familiar with this novel?" Levi asked. 

All hands went up. 

"Allow me to rephrase. Who here has read this work before? Seeing the film doesn't count."

Only two hands remained raised. Levi smirked. 

"During our first unit, we're going to explore themes in Fitzgerald's classic novel, such as the search for fulfillment, as well as gain an appreciation for his use of language in prose," he explained. 

"Can we use our own copy?" Eren chimed. 

Levi looked at him for a moment. "Yes. Those of you wishing to use your own text may do so. Anyone who does must bring it with them by the end of the week and return the school copy. 3 points extra credit on the first essay if you choose to do so." 

"Sweet," Eren whispered to himself. 

"All of you should thank Mr. Jaegar. That's the only time I'll ever be offering extra credit. Questions?"

Krista raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Lenz?" 

"I noticed you didn't list any titles on the syllabus. What else will we be reading?" 

"Good question. Always asked, but never answered," he said, smirking. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Eren began, "what's your favorite work?"

Levi felt his face begin to get warm as he looked directly into Eren's eyes. Without looking away, he said "Who here actually cares what my favorite work is?"

To Levi's surprise, more than half of the hands in the room went up. 

Eren half-smiled. "Guess I'm not the only one who wants to know."

"Fine. My favorite book is 'The Catcher in the Rye.'"

"Why didn't we start with that?" asked Marco. 

Levi looked over at Eren and caught his eyes once more. "Change of heart, I guess."

The bell rang. "Get out of here and see you tomorrow," said Levi, dismissing the class.

"Bye, Levi Heichou," Eren whispered as he passed. Levi bit the inside of his mouth and turned away as he blushed a deep red.

"Mr. Jaegar, please see me after school in this room promptly at 2:45."

\---

September 1: 2:35pm

"Thank god we don't have classes last period, huh?" Hanji chuckled as she took a swig of her Coke. 

"I guess. I'm supposed to be meeting that Jaegar brat here at 2:45."

"Why?"

"He called me Heichou again."

"So?"

"Whaddya mean 'So'? I told him to stop and he shouldn't be calling me anything but Mr. Levi in school. I need to get to the bottom of this."

A smirk crept onto Hanji's face. "You have a little thing for him, don't you?" 

"Of course not. That's inappropriate. He's 17 and I'm in my thirties."

"Whatever you say, Levi Heichou."

"Can you not?" Levi groaned. 

Hanji laughed. "Okay okay. I'll get out of here while you prep for your date'"

"What - "

"Bye Levi!" she sang, sauntering out the door. 

"I hate her," Levi snarled. 

He leaned back in his chair. Heaving a sigh, he pulled opened his desk drawer and took out his copy of "The Great Gatsby." He flipped through the pages as he caught broken sentences and inhaled the hypnotic scent of the paper. Today was warmer than yesterday. The midday heat penetrated the room and slowly made Levi doze for just a moment...

"Levi Heichou?"

Levi jumped hearing Eren's voice. 

"Mr. Jaegar. Please close the door," snapped a light pink Levi. 

Eren dropped his backpack onto the first desk and closed the door. "Is everything alright?"

"No. You need to stop calling me Heichou."

"Why? You obviously like it," Eren teased as he sat in his assigned seat, folding his hands obediently. The afternoon sun filtered between the blinds and bounced off of the bones in his face. His green eyes flashed again. 

"Why do you even call me that in the first place? I'm not a lance corporal."

"Well, um," Eren hesitated, as he twiddled his thumbs. 

"Back to this again? Mr. Inarticulate?"

"Look, I don't know why I called you Heichou in the first place. It kinda slipped out and I saw you blush and I figured I'd keep calling you that since you liked it. Be honest, you liked it, didn't you?"

Levi sighed. "What do you mean it slipped out?"

"I don't know," Eren tried to explain. "I just felt like I knew you. I got this feeling and the 'Heichou' just naturally followed your name for some reason. It's stupid, I'm sorry. I'll stop." Eren began to get up. 

"Wait," blurted Levi, reaching for Eren's arm. He missed and his hand landed on the boy's. Their eyes met again. This time, they both lingered. 

"Uh, Levi?" Eren was turning a light pink. 

"Oh, um, s-sorry," Levi stuttered, pulling his hand away. 

"Who's the inarticulate one now?" jabbed Eren. 

"Shut up, brat," Levi retorted. "If it makes you feel better, you can call me Heichou ONLY outside of school. Got it?"

Eren's face lit up with the biggest smile Levi had ever seen. "Thank you, Levi Heichou!" 

Levi turned red. "Get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow, Jaegar."

As he left, Levi couldn't help but smile. He looked at his hand and remembered Eren's. The feel of his skin, his warmth, his bones, the striking familiarity of his touch...

Snapping back to reality, Levi grabbed his bag and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the beginnings of love? Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! It should be up by Sunday 1/5 at the latest :) I'll post updates on tumblr ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start getting interesting! I don't want to give too much away, but we're going to start talking about reincarnation this chapter! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! You can find me on Tumblr at shiningdragonair.tumblr.com ^_^ I'm tagging updates about this fic with "A Year at Shiganshina High" :)

September 6: 8:37pm

Levi strode down the block towards the bookstore. There was a small tea shop next door to it that knew him by name, and God knows he needed to have a cup. The evening breeze blew the first couple of leaves off of the trees and the scent of summer was fading. He wasn't going to have many more walks outside, let alone those in solitude. He thought about his new students. 

"Springer and Braus need to be separated as soon as possible," he thought. "I'm not letting them get anything past me, those little shits." They already tried, but to no avail. Levi wasn't taking chances. 

"I wonder how far I could push Armin this year. He's brilliant, I just have to find out how to get him even further." He thought of Eren. "Eren is just what Armin needs. Someone to relate to. Someone his own age. Armin's already opened up more in the past couple days than he has in the time I've known him."

As Levi contemplated his master plan of making sure Armin and Eren became friends, he heard it again. The voice that had been haunting him for days. 

"Le-Levi...?!"

There was something different. 

"Levi...?!"

Something was wrong. 

"Eren?" he called. 

Levi saw him waving his arm about halfway down the alley between the bookstore and coffee shop. "Oh, shit." Before Levi noticed, he had broken into a run. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Levi gasped. 

"Those guys, uh, Reiner and his friends jumped me. Assholes..."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something about being friends with Armin or something. Ah..."

Eren tried standing up, but his legs gave out. Blood ran poured down the side of his face. Levi pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Eren.

"Here, sit up and press this to your forehead. You’re cut," Levi propped him against the wall. "What did they do to you?"

"They hit the nape of my neck, knocked me to the ground, and kept kicking for a bit," Eren grimaced. "I made sure not to black out when my head hit the ground."

Levi helped Eren back up. "Here. Lean on me."

Eren obliged. Levi felt the boys hands grip his shoulder and bicep. "Wow," Eren whispered. 

"What?"

"Nothing," Eren replied, a small grin forming. "Just didn't realize that Levi Heichou was so built."

Levi turned a deep red. "Shut up. Do you want my help or not?" Eren nodded and was silent. As they walked, Levi could hear the sharp grunts of pain with each step Eren took. 

"Listen," Levi started, "I'm taking you to my house to clean you up, okay? It's just a couple blocks away. You can call your mom when we get there."

"Th-thanks, Levi..."

"Whatever, kid. Just do your best to stay awake. Keep pressure on your head."

Eren was able to hold his own for most of the walk. His breathing began to get heavier when he slumped onto Levi. The kid was surprisingly light considering how tall he was. "Come on," Levi goaded, "almost there." Eren weakly pushed himself up and barely made it to the house before collapsing on Levi's stoop. 

"Oy," he groaned. Levi took Eren onto his back and carried him into the house. As he laid him on the easy chair, Eren's eyes began to flutter open. "Hei...chou...?"

"Hush. Sit here. It looks like the bleeding stopped. I'll be right back," Levi strode to the kitchen, grabbed a clean dishtowel, and tossed the handkerchief in the garbage. He could hear Eren shuffling around in the next room. "I told you to stay there," he called. "You don't listen well, do you?"

No answer. 

"Eren?" Levi moved back to the living room. "What're you doing?"

Eren was standing by the bookshelf. "I told you to sit down. Now get."

"Okay, okay," he said, moving back to the chair. "I just never saw someone have so many books to themselves. I have an okay collection, but I didn't like going out in Trost. Never mind book shopping," he chuckled. 

Levi let a smile break through. "Maybe I'll let you borrow some," he said, pressing the towel to Eren's head. The boy cringed. 

"I have to clean it so we can bandage it up. Hold still."

"I'm fine now," Eren said, squirming, "really."

"No you're not, now shut up."

Levi continued to wipe the drying blood off of Eren's forehead and cheek. Eren kept his eyes closed as Levi ran the towel along his hairline, down his temple, and following his pronounced jawline a couple times. Blood dripped onto his collarbone on which a chain necklace hung. Eren opened his eyes. "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't walk by. I was close to passing out. Um, thank you. Really."

Levi looked back into Eren's eyes for a moment. "What happened to your dad?"

Eren shifted, caught off guard by the personal question. "Huh?"

"You heard me. What happened to your dad?"

"He, um..." 

Levi let him stutter this time. 

"He died. At the end of May."

Levi stopped wiping. And rested his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Hey." 

Eren looked at Levi. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Eren replied, shaking off Levi's hand. "He was sick for awhile but he never told us. I don't understand why, considering he was a doctor. It just," Eren began to choke up, "I never got to really say goodbye to him. It's like, all of a sudden he was vanishing and, poof, he's gone."

Levi didn't know how to respond. He wasn't used to this kind of interaction. 

"Hey. Why don't you wash up and I'll order us something to eat. Did you call your mom?"

"Not yet..."

"Call her now. Let her know that you're okay. She's probably worried."

"Um, okay. Thanks, Levi Heichou," Eren answered, smirking. 

Levi turned on his heels. "Yeah, it's nothing. I'll order us some pizza."

\---

September 6: 9:58pm

"Hey, careful with the crumbs," Levi scolded.

Eren looked up from his pizza, mouth full with sauce on his chin. "Hm?"

"Disgusting," Levi sneered. "Clean yourself up." He tossed napkins at Eren. 

"Sorry, Heichou," Eren apologized, feebly. "I'm just really hungry."

Levi surveyed the boy. His youth really showed when he ate. He practically turned into a monster.

"So," Levi started, "tell me about this 'feeling.'"

Eren paused. He set his food down and looked at Levi with scared eyes. "Well," he thought, "this is new."

"I, um," Eren stuttered, "I remember the first time it happened. I was on the couch one afternoon and I started to doze off. It was around my 10th birthday. I started to fall asleep and all of a sudden I started...seeing things."

"What kind of things?" prodded Levi. 

"Um, well," he continued, "I saw these huge creatures mindlessly, uh, eating humans...lots of blood...a big wall or something? I think..."

Levi stood up and took the plates from the table and placed them in the sink. He began to wrap the leftover food. His face remained calm and his voice even. 

"Eren," he said, "why do you call me 'Heichou'?"

"There was another dream," he explained. "This time there was a forest. And trees. Huge-ass trees."

Levi's head twitched. "What else?"

"All I can remember was riding this horse. We were...running? Yes. Running from something. This giant woman. And I didn't know why. I don't think anyone else did. And then there were these other people surrounding me...I can't remember their names. But I think they were supposed to protect me or something. They kept calling 'Heichou! What are your orders!' And then I remember seeing the person they were calling turn his head and look me dead in the eye. I was hysterical. Sweating, screaming. He was telling me something about a decision being mine, but the only thing I remember hearing him say was, 'The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe - "

"- that we won't regret the choice we made,’" Levi finished. 

"Yes, exactly...that...how did you - "

"Keep going. Who were they calling Heichou?"

"You."

Levi closed his eyes. 

"What?" Eren asked, innocently. 

"It looks like we've found each other again, Eren Jaegar. Son of Grisha and Carla." He looked at the chain around his neck. "That's a key, isn't it?"

"This?" Eren asked pulling out the skeleton key attached to his chain. Levi nodded. "But my mom's name isn't - "

"Maybe in this lifetime it isn't."

"What do you mean THIS lifetime?"

"You idiot, haven't you heard of reincarnation?"

"Of course, but I never thought - "

"No one ever thinks it's real until they talk about it with someone from their past life. Eren," the boy looked at Levi, confused, "I've had the same dreams. I was humanity's strongest soldier – Lance Corporal Levi of the Scouting Legion. Ever since I was little, I've had these dreams about the Titan world."

"Titans?"

"They ate people. For pleasure. You haven't focused on these memories have you?"

"Not really, no."

"Listen. I can tell you a lot about your past life. But I think," Levi stood up and moved to the bookshelf, "you should focus on those memories tonight. Start with Wall Maria."

Levi took his copy of "The Catcher in the Rye" and brought it back to Eren. "Have you read this?" 

Eren took the paperback from Levi. He ran his hands over the cover and traced the spine with his finger. He could tell it's been read multiple times. He smiled. "We studied it when I was in Trost High School, but that was before I cared enough."

"You should read it again. It helped me with the dreams."

"How so?"

"You'll see."

\---

September 7: 2:45am

Levi sat up in his bed. He knew they would come tonight. "I really don't want to deal with this right now." He had to be up for school in a matter of hours and it was a Monday. After Eren went home, he couldn't help but ruminate on the memories of his life in the Scouting Legion. He remembered his streak of titan kills and his expeditions outside the walls. But with all reincarnation memories, he remembered his death. "Enough of that," he declared. 

He reached to his bedside table and flipped open "The Great Gatsby." Eren was the only other person who remembered those days. Levi knew that there were a lot of people around him who were a part of his past life, but no one has brought it up. Not even Hanji

"I wonder how the brat is holding up," Levi wondered. He knew what Eren was in for. Both physically and emotionally.

He flipped to another page: 

"I was within and without. Simultaneous enchanted and repelled by the inexhaustible variety of life." 

This wasn’t going to be an easy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get heavier in the coming chapters. How're Levi and Eren going to handle their past? Will others remember their past, too? I'll update asap!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are starting to get much clearer for Eren and Levi is the only one who can help him get through it. Levi and Eren have to find solace somewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been really fun :) Please share the fic if you like it! I'll post updates on Tumblr under the tag "A Year at Shiganshina High." Comment or message me on Tumblr with feedback at shiningdragonair.tumblr.com :D 
> 
> See you on the other side :D

September 7: 8:30am

Levi took a swig of his coffee. He hated coffee, but it was the only thing that would keep him awake after last night. The memories were back and the emotional wounds were fresh. He opened the middle drawer of his desk and pulled out a lone cigarette. He sighed. 

"I really need you right now," he said to it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He snapped the stick in half, moved to the window, and tossed it out. He knew he looked like shit. Unconsciously, he began tidying his desk. Stapler in the right corner, calendar straight - he sprayed cleaner on a paper towel and wiped down the surface of the desk, his chair, and the windowsill. He rested his hands on the sill and let his head hang. 

"Deep breaths, Levi," he said to himself, quietly. "One...two...three...four...."

He felt them coming. It's been years since he's cried, but there was no stopping the tears. "Not now," He said to himself, voice wavering. He quickly looked up, but slowly, the first tear fell. It burned. Words, cigarette butts, and choices have burned Levi, but nothing stung more than that of tears. He'd prefer scorching metal trace its way down his cheek. "I'm crazy. I swear to God I am."

He quickly wiped his eyes as the door clicked open. He faced the door. 

"Hi, Arm- Eren? Didn't expect you here first."

Eren kept his head down and moved to his seat in silence. 

"What, you're ignoring me?"

Eren exhaled and put his head down. Levi moved to his desk and sat down. Eyeing Eren, he said, "What did you remember?"

He watched the boy's back rise and fall as he slowly lifted his head. His face was beet red and his eyes watery. "Everyone..."

"Everyone what?"

"Everyone in here...they were there," he slowly recounted. "And others..."

"Like who?"

"My...my Calc teacher...Ms. Ral...she...she was...."

"I know," Levi sighed.

"I can't do this. I can't. I can't think about it anymore."

Silence. 

"I thought I said you should start with Wall Maria?"

Eren looked away. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

He blushed. "My mind was somewhere else."

The door clicked open again and Armin walked in followed by Jean and Marco. The rest of the class soon followed. 

"Hey, Eren," Armin said, "didn't see you this morning! You okay?"

Eren turned and faked a smile. "Yeah! I just had to talk with Mr. Levi about 'Gatsby.' Right, sir?"

Levi cringed at 'sir.' "Yeah." 

Armin looked at both of them, "Uh, okay."

"Okay," Levi shouted over the chatter, "settle in. Time for announcements."

\---

September 7: 12:21pm

Levi and Hanji ate their lunch in silence. 

After a few minutes, Hanji chimed, "You know who's a cute couple? Kirschtein and Bodt."

"I guess."

"I saw them holding hands under their desks in lab today and I thought it was the most adorable thing..." She noticed Levi spacing out. 

"Levi?"

Nothing. 

"Heichou?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I messed up."

"What do you mean?" Hanji asked. 

"You won't understand. It's about Eren. I think," he got up and walked to the window. Clouds were rolling in. "I think I started something I can't handle."

"What'd you do?" Hanji pushed. 

He paused. "Hanji, do you believe in - "

His phone buzzed. 

"Who's texting me? You're usually the only one who does, unless it's - "

Erwin 12:26 "Get to the guidance office. NOW."

"Oh shit."

"What? What is it? Don't leave me hanging!" Hanji begged. 

Levi tossed the phone on his desk and buried his face in his hands. He should've known this would happen. "I shouldn't have prodded. I should've just let him call me 'Heichou' and that be it. I've been on my own my whole life. I don't need him again," Levi continued to ramble as Hanji sat in awe. 

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"I have to get to guidance. I'll see you later."

Before Hanji could reply, Levi was out the door. 

Levi blazed through the halls without looking at or speaking with anyone. He didn't have the faintest idea what was waiting for him in that office - it could be anything from a hysterical Eren or maybe some kid just asked for him. "Here we go," Levi breathed as he rounded the corner and pushed through the double doors of the guidance department.

"Where's Erwin?" Levi demanded. 

The receptionist, Hannah, pointed at the second office. The door was closed. 

"Thanks."

Levi marched to the door and swung it open. 

"We meet again, Principal Smith."

The blond man sat on a wooden chair opposite Eren, who was hunched over on the sofa. He had a strong jaw and an emotionless expression. Without taking his eyes off Eren, he said, "Levi, you know Eren."

"Of course I know him. He's in my first period class. What's going on?"

"Eren?" Erwin started, "would you care to explain to Mr. Levi what happened?"

Levi looked at the slumped boy. “Eren,” he called. Eren looked Levi dead in the eyes. “Eren, tell me what happened.”

“I’ll only tell you,” he said, indicating Levi.

Levi looked at Erwin. “All I know is that he fell asleep in class and had an episode,” the principal explained. “He’s been asking for you.”

“Can we have the room, Erwin?” Levi asked. “I have a feeling I know what this is about.”

Erwin walked to the door and motioned for Levi to follow. “Can you handle this without me?”

Levi paused and looked at Eren who was on the verge of tears for at least the second time based on his condition. “Yes. We should be okay.”

“Okay,” Erwin softened and patted Levi on the shoulder and closed the door behind him.

Levi turned silently and moved to the couch. He sat next to Eren and crossed his legs. The boy flinched. 

“Eren, talk to me. What did you see?”

He began sniffling. “I was at home…or, what felt like was home and I saw my mom…Carla. We had a fight and I ran with Mikasa – “

“You’re sister?”

“Adopted sister, but yeah.” Eren continued, “I saw Armin and we were talking about the ocean and going to see it…then we heard this crash and a flash of light and there was this enormous thing peering over a monstrous wall and it just kicked a hole in the wall, like it was nothing…boulders flew everywhere…and then,” Eren choked, “and then…”

He started bawling. Levi rubbed Eren’s back. “Do you hate me, Eren?”

“Wh-what?” Eren gasped.

“Do you hate me for telling you about this?”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because I’m making you relive terror.”

Eren took deep breaths. “Levi Heichou, I don’t hate you. I can’t hate you. I don’t even want to hate you. But, can you promise me one thing?”

“What’s that?”

“Please, don’t leave me alone.”

Levi took a deep breath and hesitantly reached for Eren’s hand. Eren reached out and grabbed Levi’s.

“Promise me.”

They looked each other in the eyes. “I promise.”

\---

September 7: 9:48pm

Levi sat at his bedroom window and watched the trees drift in the wind while he sipped at some tea. He was wearing his green, oversized hoodie and loose pajama bottoms. His bare feet sunk into the carpeting. He wrapped his hands around his hot mug and inhaled the steam. The floral scent was intoxicating and he could feel his nerves slowly relaxing - he’d been on edge all day since today's guidance office encounter. He looked over at his phone and the unanswered texts from Hanji. “I’ll see her tomorrow anyway.” He turned his phone over. Turning his attention back out the window, he saw the moonlight catch a skeleton key across the street. Eren was sitting on the front stoop of his house. 

“Looks like they go to bed early,” Levi said, commenting on the darkness of the home. He could tell that Eren was in a far-off place, deep in thought. 

Levi observed as the breeze blew the boy’s hair across his face. He was wearing his olive green top again with the same blue jeans as earlier. The baggy shirt caught the wind and exposed his side and lower abdomen. Levi raised his brow and took a sip of tea. Eren rested his chin on his hand and closed his eyes. 

Levi took his tea and walked out of his room and out the front door. He threw the hood on his sweatshirt over his head haphazardly and walked to the curb. 

“Hey,” Levi called. 

“Huh?” Eren’s daydream broke. “Oh! Levi Heichou!”

“Come here.”

He stood up and crossed to Levi. “Come sit with me.”

The two sat on Levi’s lawn. “Here, have some.”

“What is it?” Eren asked, inspecting the cup.

“It’s tea, you idiot. It helps with the nerves.”

Eren took a sip and almost instantly relaxed. “That’s really nice.”

Levi chuckled. “I know. I have some before bed every night.” He took the cup back from Eren and took another sip. Eren turned a light pink.

“What?” Levi asked.

“Uh, nothing.” 

Levi raised his brow. “If it’s nothing, why are you blushing?”

“I’m not blushing! It’s just that we drank from the same cup.”

“So?”

“It’s kinda like we, um, kissed.”

Levi stifled a laugh.

“What?” Eren whined.

“Nothing. It’s just such a juvenile thing to think – sharing a cup is like kissing.”

Levi took another sip of tea as Eren looked on. Levi caught him and noticed the moon reflecting in his green eyes. 

“You’re eyes are just as green as I remember them,” Levi remarked. “Like two green lights, minute and faraway – “

“ – that might have been the end of a dock?” Eren finished, turning a deeper shade of pink. He ran his hand through his hair. 

Levi finished off his tea and set the cup down beside him. He leaned back and looked up at the night sky. “You know,” he began, “there were some parts of the dreams that weren’t too bad.”

“Like what?”

“See those few stars?” He pointed at the clearing sky.

“Yeah.”

“Well, in one of my memories, I looked up at the night sky and saw millions of stars. Galaxies swirling and nebulae twisting. It was astonishing,” Levi said, falling into a slight reverie. 

“That sounds beautiful.”

Levi nodded in agreement. 

Eren fell back onto the lawn. He threw his hands above his head and stretched out his legs. His shirt lifted and exposed his belly again. He shifted his head and looked at Levi, still mid-daydream. He rested his hand on Levi’s.

“Hey.”

Levi snapped out of his trance. “Yeah?”

“You really aren’t going to leave me alone, right?”

Levi looked at this brat lying on the grass. He let himself get lost in his eyes as Eren smiled. Levi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Eren’s. After a couple seconds, Eren returned the kiss and they drank each other in. Levi could taste the remnants of the tea they shared as he took in Eren’s scent. Eren cupped Levi’s face with his hand and rested the other on his chest. He ran his hands across Levi’s muscular frame before letting it fall back to the ground. Levi broke the kiss and lightly pressed his head against the other’s forehead.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter 5! I'm hoping for it to be up soon :) 
> 
> Thanks for the love! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since the end of last chapter. Eren isn't too happy that Levi hasn't said much to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having such a good time writing this and I appreciate the love! Let me know what you think :) I'm on tumblr at shiningdragonair.tumblr.com

October 9: 9:24am

“For your last essay on ‘The Great Gatsby,’ I’d like you to discuss the significance of the green light. Do you think that he should’ve gone as far as he did to get Daisy? Why or why not?” 

Levi watched the class scribble down the essay prompt. 

“Is there anything else that anyone would like to discuss before we talk about the next book? Remember that this will be on your midterm.”

There was a brief silence before Krista’s hand went up.

“Yes, Ms. Lenz?”

Krista cleared her throat. “What did the glasses mean again?”

“Good question,” Levi said. “Can anyone help Ms. Lenz with the significant of Dr. T. J. Eckleburg’s eyes?”

Marco raised his hand. “Mr. Bodt?”

“Yeah, it represents the eyes of God and how they see everything, right?”

“You’re thinking of the quote from the movie,” Armin blurted. “They actually represent the decline of morals in the U.S. and as well as the decay of the American Dream.” 

Marco slumped in his seat. “Mr. Bodt,” Levi reassured, “good start! Just remember to take it a step forward and get specific with symbols.” He saw the boy smile weakly and blush under his freckles.

Jean’s hand went up. “Yes, Mr. Kirschtein?”

“Don’t the glasses represent corruption as well? They ‘watch’ Gatsby go to and from Manhattan with his associates and Tom have his affair? It’s all about the wrongdoings during America’s ‘most prosperous’ time,” he explained. “Whether it’s financial or sexual corruption. They know everything.”

Levi sat down at his desk. Jean’s explanation of sexual corruption made him feel uneasy. His eyes shot over to Eren who was already looking at him. “Good analysis, Mr. Kirschtein.” Eren kept his head down. 

Levi felt guilt bubble up within him for two reasons. One, he hadn’t spent time with Eren in weeks, which means they haven’t talked about the kiss. Two, who the hell knows about this? “Did Eren say something?” Levi thought frantically. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Levi?” Armin asked. 

Levi took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he answered. “Just can’t wait for the weekend just as much as the rest of you.” 

The bell rang. “Essays are due a week from today!” 

“Eren,” Levi tugged at his arm, “hang on for a second.”

He moved to the door and closed it. “Yes, Mr. Levi?”

“No, Heichou? What’s with the ‘Mister’?”

“You kissed me a month ago and you haven’t said a word about it. We haven’t spoken about the dreams or memories or whatever they are. You promised you wouldn’t leave me alone, and ‘The Catcher in the Rye’ isn’t helping.”

“Are you kidding me?” Levi retorted, “I’ve been here. You haven’t come up to me with anything.”

“What, so I’m supposed to tell you when I have something? Is that what this relationship is?”

Levi shifted at “relationship” and Eren noticed. 

“I see,” Eren whispered. “I’ll see you later, sir.”

He turned on his heels and opened the door. “Wait,” Levi called.

Eren sighed, “What?” 

Levi walked up to him, reached around, and closed the door. He was less than an inch away from Eren as their hips met. Levi could hear his heartbeat in his ears. “Eren, I haven’t stopped thinking about that night for the last month. I just – “

“Y-yeah?” Eren breathed.

“I just don’t know what to do. It’s hard.”

“I can tell you are,” Eren slyly remarked, noticing the growing bulge in Levi’s chinos.

Levi blushed. “You know what I mean. You’re my student and I can get in a lot of trouble.” He moved towards his desk again. “And you’re so young…I have to figure this out. But,” Levi warned, “you can’t tell anyone anything about what happened. Promise?”

“Of course. What makes you think I would?”

“Something that Kirschtein said about corruption.”

“You really think I’d tell that horse-face anything? His only redeemable quality is Marco.”

Levi let a grin sneak through. “Just be careful okay? And you have to think outside the box for ‘Catcher’ to help.” 

“Okay, Levi Heichou,” Eren agreed, smiling. “I’ll see you later!”

He watched the boy leave the room. He walked to the door and shut it. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the wood. Heaving a sigh, he said “Keep it together, Levi. No one knows.”

\---

October 9: 12:15pm

Hanji burst through Levi’s classroom door.

“I know your secret.”

Levi deadpanned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hanji quickly rolled up a chair and sat within inches of Levi. She slammed her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her hands as she peered into his steel gray eyes. 

“You and Eren.”

Levi took a bite of his sandwich. “What about me and Eren?”

“I saw you two!”

“What are you talking about, Hanji,” Levi asked calmly as he put down his food. He folded his hands in his lap and reclined in his chair.

“I was walking by your room at the end of first period and I saw Eren up against the door and I see you walk away from him…You guys were pretty close together, right?” She prodded.

“I was closing the door because he wanted to talk to me privately. Nothing more.”

“Really, Levi?” 

He nodded and walked back to the window. He saw Jean and Marco walking down the sidewalk hand-in-hand. Marco tripped over something and Jean deftly caught him. He could hear Marco laugh in embarrassment. Jean pulled him close and kissed him. The two continued down the walk towards the city’s main road for lunch. 

“There’s your favorite couple, four-eyes,” Levi stated, motioning out the window. 

“Yeah, but I think they’re going to be in second place. I have a new favorite.”

“Who?”

“You and Eren!” 

Levi slammed his hand on the windowsill. “Dammit, Hanji, he and I are NOT a couple! We won’t be a couple no matter what. No matter how much I – he – “

Hanji’s eyes widened. “No matter how much you want it?”

Levi was silent. 

“Levi, there’s something you should know. That’ll probably make you feel a hell of a lot better. I did some digging and you were wrong about something. For once.”

Levi’s head twitched.

“Remember when you said that you couldn’t be with Eren because he was 17?”

“Yeah? What of it?”

“He’s 18, Levi. He got seriously sick a few years ago and had to repeat a year back in Trost.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. Don’t you feel at least a little better?”

“No.”

“Whatever you say, Heichou,” she joked. “Look, I have to get back to my room and finish prepping a lab for next period. Levi,” he looked at her, “talk to me about things.”

“Whatever.”

Hanji left and closed the door behind her. 

Levi sat in his chair and put his head down on the desk. He didn’t need any more green lights to be with Eren. 

Someone knocked at the door. “Come in.”

“I thought I might find you in here.”

Eren stood in the doorway.

“What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in class?” Levi seethed.

“I ran into Ms. Zoe on my way from the bathroom and she said that I should see you.”

“I hate her,” he grumbled.

“Um, I’ll just go back to class then – “

Levi quickly grabbed Eren by the arm and pulled him in for a kiss. Eren quickly returned the kiss and pushed Levi up against the wall. He ran his hand down Levi’s neck, shoulders, and torso. He wandered his way to Levi’s crotch and palmed it. Levi let out a soft moan and grabbed Eren’s hand.

“Not here,” he hissed.

Levi pushed Eren onto a desk and quickly took over again. He traced Eren’s tongue with his and ran his hand through his hair and down Eren’s face, outlining his jawline. Levi pulled away. 

Eren’s eyes were still closed as he gasped for air. Levi moved back to his desk and sat down, hiding the tension in his pants. 

“What was that for?” Eren asked, still catching his breath. 

“Change of heart, I guess.”

Eren smiled.

\---

October 10: 4:47pm

It was significantly chillier today than it has been. Levi shivered a bit beneath his khaki trench coat. His boots crunched the falling leaves on the sidewalk and the bottoms of his jeans were dampened from walking through puddles. “Crisp in the fall,” Levi remarked. “Fitzgerald wasn’t kidding.”

He rounded the corner and walked into Pixis Books. The warm air inside the store quickly thawed his reddening nose. He took a cleansing breath, inhaling the scent of paper and binding. Levi strolled up and down the aisles of the store and meandered toward the fiction section. Running his finger across the book spines, he saw “The Catcher in the Rye” next to “The Great Gatsby.”

“Ugh, stupid kids don’t put things back where they found them.” He took the Salinger novel off the shelf and a note fluttered to the ground.

Levi raised his brow. He reached down and flipped the piece of notebook paper over. The handwriting was slanted and a bit uneven, but its owner was unmistakable. 

> I knew you’d notice an out of place book.  
>  Come next door?  
>  The brat

He smiled, turned on his heels, and walked out the door. Levi took the ten steps to the tea shop next door and peered in the window. In the back corner of the café, Eren was writing in a notebook. He was intent on every word. He wrote with his face close to the paper, head resting on his hand. His bomber jacket was on the back of his chair. He was wearing a black v-neck tee that clung to his torso and slim jeans that accentuated his slender frame. Levi entered the virtually empty shop. 

“Is this seat taken?” Levi asked Eren, as he pulled the chair out and took a seat.

“You found my note,” he replied, pleased with himself. 

“Yes. Why’d you want me to come?”

Eren shrugged. “Just wanted to see you outside of the school again.”

“May I?” Levi reached for Eren’s notebook. 

Eren quickly pushed his hand down on the notebook and shut it. “Nope,” he said, blushing. He took it from the table and sat on it. “Ha, now you can’t get to it.”

Levi smirked. “What’re you drinking?” 

“I’ve been trying to get the same tea that we drank back in September, but I can’t figure out which one it was. I’ve been going through the menu one tea at a time since, like, the 12th” 

Levi signaled for the waiter. 

“Hi, Levi!” 

“Hello, Franz. Can I have a cup of full leaf jasmine green tea with a teaspoon of rock sugar?”

“So the usual?” Franz confirmed.

Levi nodded. “Thanks.” He turned to Eren, “It’s off menu.”

The boy smiled. They sat in silence for a moment.

Levi spoke first. “You’re 18?”

The question caught Eren off guard. “Yeah, why?”

“I just thought you were 17, like most of the seniors.”

“I had to repeat a year back in Trost. I – “

“ – got sick. Hanji told me.”

“How did she know?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Hanji will do whatever it takes to get things to go the way she thinks they should. She dug up information on you. On her own. I had nothing to do with it.”

“Well,” Eren continued, “okay. It wasn’t anything too terrible. Just a bad case of chickenpox. My dad treated me, but I had a bad reaction to the medicine that caused me to black out and forget stuff. The school felt I should repeat the year.” Eren paused. “Does this have anything to do with our rendezvous in your classroom earlier?”

Levi turned a light pink as Franz brought the tea. 

“It does! You thought I was 17 and when Hanji told you I wasn’t – “

“Shut up,” Levi growled. “And keep your voice down. You promised, remember?”

“Sorry.” 

Levi picked up the cup and took a sip of tea. He offered it to Eren. “Be careful. It’s hot.” 

Eren took the cup and cautiously sipped. His face lit up. “Tastes like you,” said a bashful Eren.

“So,” the boy continued, “what are we doing then?”

Levi looked into his tea and sighed. “I don’t know. It’s way too risky to do this. You have to know that.”

Eren nodded slowly. Levi took his hand. 

“I promised that I’m not going to leave you alone,” Levi said. “I have every intention of keeping that promise to you, okay?” 

Eren gripped Levi’s hand. “Okay.”

“I just need time, Eren. That’s all. I have to figure some things out.”

“Okay.”

“Now, tell me, have you had any more of those dreams?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps there's some hope for Levi and Eren having a relationship after all ^_^ Chapter 6 will be up soon! Much love! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren spend some quality time together until unpleasant memories begin to resurface...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the end of this chapter .___.

November 14: 2:16pm

“You know I’ve never been to Stohess before,” Eren said, in awe. “The buildings are so tall and fancy.”

“Eren, if you keep looking up you’re going to run into someone.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Eren said, looking back at Levi. He was a couple of paces ahead with his arms extended. 

“You look like you’re in a Disney film.” Levi surveyed the wonder-struck Eren. He wore a black peacoat with gray jeans and black boots. His fingertips were pink, bitten by the cold. “I don’t understand the concept of fingerless gloves.”

“This coming from the man who doesn’t wear any?”

“Whatever. Get over here and walk with me.” Eren obliged.

The two slowly meandered down the street. 

“Where are we going anyway?” Eren asked.

“You’ll see.”

“Am I dressed appropriately?”

“Relax. It’ll be fine.”

“You’re planning something, aren’t you?”

“We’re just going to eat. Calm down.”

Eren smiled and nudged Levi. Levi looked over at the brat and stuck out his hand. 

“Really?” Eren asked, surprised.

“There isn’t anyone here that we know from school. Why not?”

Eren blushed. “Okay.”

“But first,” Levi turned to Eren and took his hands. He removed his gloves. 

Levi slid his hand into Eren’s and they laced fingers. His hands were surprisingly warm and not-so-surprisingly sweaty. “Really? Sweaty hands? Gross.” 

Eren laughed nervously and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry, we don’t have to hold – “

“Shut up and hold my hand.”

The two continued down the way and turned onto a side street. They approached a small restaurant. Eren looked at the name. 

“Café Deli…so?”

“Café Délicieux. It means ‘delicious.’ Basic name.”

Eren looked at Levi. He hadn’t heard a true French accent. Levi noticed him looking, “We’ll talk about it inside. Come on.”

Levi pushed open the door. “After you, Jaegar.”

“So gentlemanly,” Eren remarked. 

Levi closed the door behind him. “Give me your jacket.” Eren obliged. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt underneath a black sweater. Levi gave both of their jackets to the coat check. 

“A coat check? Even fancier.”

Levi approached the host. “Réservation pour Rivaille, s’il vous plaît.”

The host motioned to follow him. They sat at a small table in the back corner of the restaurant. The room was dimly lit and the clouds outside didn’t add much light. Small candles were on each table. Different Monet paintings hung on the walls. Dark oak woodwork accented the interior. “This place is fancy AND homey,” Eren remarked. 

Levi chuckled, “I’ve been here a couple times before. Whenever I miss my mom’s cooking, I come here because, for the love of God, I can’t cook French food.”

“So you ARE French!” Eren exclaimed.

“You really didn’t know?”

“Well, I thought so, but I wasn’t sure.”

“I was born in France and moved here when I was little.”

“But Levi really isn’t a French name. It’s Hebrew, isn’t it?”

“My father was Jewish and liked the name, but my mother made it French and called me ‘Rivaille.’” 

Eren giggled. “So why are we here?”

“To eat, dumbass.”

“But we could easily have eaten in Shiganshina.”

Levi looked into Eren’s eyes and turned a light pink. “Eren, I wanted to take you out. You’ve been dealing with a lot. The dreams, memories, Reiner and his dumbass friends. I wanted to, I don’t know, just take you away from the crap.”

“Is this a date?”

“I-I, um, well – “

“Mr. Inarticulate?”

“Do you want this to be considered a date?”

Eren turned red. “Um, well, yes. I, uh, I really want to be in a-a, um…”

Levi started to laugh.

“What?” Eren whined.

Levi leaned over the table and planted a kiss on Eren. “Shut up and figure out what you want to eat. Pick anything you want.”

\---

November 14: 5:43pm

“Well, that was yummy,” Eren chimed as they walked down the street away from the restaurant. He was beaming from ear to ear.

“You know, when I said ‘anything you want’ I didn’t expect you to order the entire goddamn menu.”

Eren looked over at Levi. “I’m sorry. Uh, I can pay you back if you – “

Levi shoved Eren forward. “Hush, kid. You’re happy and that’s good for me.”

Eren grinned. “Thanks, Levi Heichou!”

“Give me your hand again. I like holding it.”

Eren reached for Levi’s hand when he was pulled in quickly. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and kissed him hard. Eren grunted on impact that melted into a moan. He put his hand up to Levi’s cheek and pulled away. “That was nice.”

“Yeah,” Levi sighed. “It was.”

“What’s with the sigh?”

Levi paused. “I know you probably don’t want to talk about this right now, but I just have to ask. Have you had any memories about…us?”

Eren thought for a second. “I don’t think so. Why?”

“Come with me.”

The two walked into the park across the street. The evening was getting colder and they could see their breath in the late autumn air. The lamps were beginning to turn on they sat on a bench facing a small pond. Levi took both of Eren’s hands and faced him. 

“Eren. You have to understand something.”

Eren listened intently.

“Life has a way of making history repeat itself. Now, I’m not saying that titans are going to show up and start eating people, but with reincarnation, a lot of parallels start happening.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Like Mikasa being my adoptive sister now, too. And my dad not being around…”

“Yes.”

“Eren, you and I have an understanding about events like these that no one else does. That’s why I need you to talk to me about things that you see.”

“Will everything repeat itself?”

“No, not everything. But events that defined you in the past are more likely to resurface.”

“Okay,” Eren said, taking deep breaths. Levi squeezed his hands. “I’m right here.”

“But,” he started, “why did you ask if I had any memories of us yet?” 

Levi shifted. He was conflicted about telling Eren the truth about their previous life together. He wasn’t sure what would happen if Eren remembered how he died.

Levi forced a smile. “I just wanted to know. You’ll tell me, right?” 

“Of course. Who else can I tell?”

Levi heaved a sigh. “It’s getting cold. Let’s get back home.”

As he went to stand up Eren tugged at Levi’s hand, spinning him back around. Eren took Levi’s other hand and placed both around his neck. Pulling at the man’s waist, he brought Levi closer to him until he was kneeling on the bench on top of Eren. Levi rested himself on Eren’s lap. He raised his brow as he felt Eren’s pants tightening around his crotch, bulge growing. Levi stopped.

“Well,” Levi started, “this is a compromising position.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Excuse me? Who do you think you’re talking to – “

Eren pressed his lips against Levi’s and slid his tongue into his mouth. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and pulled him in tight. They both let out a soft moan as they rubbed against each other. Levi pulled away. 

“Come on, let’s get back home.”

“But, Levi,” Eren whined as he tried to pull him back in.

“It’s cold out here and I don’t need you getting sick because we got carried away.”

Levi stood up and adjusted himself.

“Well,” Eren noticed, “I see you enjoyed it.”

“Well so did you, apparently.”

Eren looked at his pants and saw that he was a little wet. He quickly adjusted and turned a deep red. “I-I, um…”

Levi smirked. “Well, someone got excited.” 

“I didn’t finish, I swear!”

“Trust me, kid, if you’re with me, you won’t be that quiet when you finish.”

\---

November 14: 11:51pm

Levi looked over at the couch from his easy chair and saw that Eren dozed off. He looked so peaceful. Levi stood up quietly and took off Eren’s boots. He swung his legs up onto the couch so that the brat could sleep in a relatively normal position.

Levi sighed quietly. “He really isn’t too much of a brat.”

Eren’s eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep. “Heichou…?”

“Well, look who’s awake.”

Eren rubbed his eyes. “Levi, would it be bad if I asked it I could, um, stay over tonight?”

“Absolutely not. Are you TRYING to get me in trouble? What if someone saw you leave in the morning,” Levi ranted.

“But – “

“But nothing, Eren. It’d be careless. We’ve been able to keep our relationship under wraps and – what?” He noticed Eren smiling at him.

“For the first time in two months, you acknowledged that we have a relationship.”

Levi knew he was caught. “Shut up, brat. You can’t stay over.”

“Okay,” Eren conceded. He began to put his boots back on. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going back to my house. You said I couldn’t stay over.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to go back now.”

Eren smirked. “Levi Heichou, do you not want me to leave?”

Levi crossed his arms. “Don’t push it, kid.”

“Well then, what do you want to do?”

He motioned for Eren to follow him in to the kitchen. “Do you want some tea?” 

Eren nodded. 

“Okay here’s what you do,” Levi started. He explained to Eren how to prepare the tea. He showed him where he keeps his leaves and infuser. He gave him a thermometer and described how the water needs to be at a particular temperature. Eren listened intently. 

“Now that you’ve listened closely, go ahead and make it. I need to get changed.”

Eren wasn’t expecting to have to make the tea alone. “But what if I – “

“Just don’t break anything!” Levi called as he went to his bedroom and closed the door. He threw himself onto the bed and let out an enormous sigh. Face down on the bed, he reached the foot of the bed and took his oversized hoodie and pajama bottoms. Levi stood up and began undressing. He removed his black button-down shirt, exposing his toned chest and abs. He ran his fingers over a large discolored spot on his right side and sighed. He closed his eyes and the memory flashed in his mind. He shuddered and put on his sweatshirt. He took off his socks and pulled off his jeans. His legs were slim, but muscular. There was no doubt that Levi was extremely strong. He pulled down his underwear and put on his pajama bottoms. He climbed back onto his bed and flopped onto his pillow. Closing his eyes, he heard the soft clink of glasses and tea cups. The scent of the tea wafted into the room and Levi relaxed. He heard Eren’s footsteps approach. He knocked. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Bring the tea over here.”

Eren sat up on the bed and crossed his legs. He passed the cup to Levi.

“Where’s yours?” Levi asked.

“I figured we can share it. Like we usually do,” Eren said, shyly.

Levi shifted over on the bed and made room for Eren. “Come here. Lie next to me.”

Eren crawled next to Levi and positioned himself next to him. He folded his hands over his belly. The two stayed silent for a few minutes. There wasn’t a sound except for the occasional car that drove by. The last train through town blared its horn and sped away. Eren turned towards the window and saw that it was snowing. 

“Levi Heichou! It’s snowing out!” Eren’s face lit up like a five year old.

“You know it’s Saturday. School will be open on Monday.”

“I don’t care. I just like the snow. It’s so quiet. Makes me want to curl up in bed.”

Eren rested his head on Levi’s chest and put his arm around his waist. Levi stroked Eren’s hair. “Yeah, me too.”

Levi kissed Eren on the head as both of them fell asleep.

\---

November 15: 3:17am

Eren woke up screaming. "No! No no no no no..." 

"What?!" Levi bolted up. "What is it?" 

"You son of a bitch!" Eren cried getting up off the bed. He clutched his head. "Get away from me!" 

"Eren!" 

The boy bolted out of the room to the front door. "Eren, what's wrong? Talk to me!" 

Tears poured from his eyes as he pointed at Levi. The look on his face was an awful combination of anger, betrayal, and confusion. "You asshole..." 

"What did you remember."

Eren yanked the door open and went outside.

"Eren! It's freezing out here. Come inside and talk to me! What did you remember?" 

"No! I'm never talking to you again. You fucking liar!"

"I never lied to you!" 

Levi ran over to Eren, snow crunching beneath him, and grabbed him by the arm. The boy was shivering. Levi pulled Eren close to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I need you to tell me what you saw so I can explain." 

"What is there to explain, Levi?" Eren asked, coldly, as he pushed away. "You're the one who did it. I thought I was eaten. But no, YOU killed me.” 

"Eren, please," Levi started, but to no avail. 

"Fuck you, Levi. Fuck you, fuck these memories," Eren began to yell as he backed up toward his house, flailing his arms. "I don't care anymore. I hate you." 

"Eren!"

The blinding lights of the oncoming car stopped the boy in his tracks.

"Eren...!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I SWEAR D: 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and for reading this! I'm having so much fun writing this and knowing you're enjoying it makes me so happy ^_^ feel free to comment here or message me on tumblr if you have feedback or anything! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi cope with the resurfaced memory of Eren's death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you really think I have the heart to kill Eren? XD
> 
> See you on the other side :D

November 15: 5:08am

Levi sat at the end of Eren’s bed. The boy was cut, scraped, and his arm in a sling. Levi wanted anything to just get the hell out, but no. He had to stay if he wanted to keep alive the sliver of hope that they’ll be okay. The nurse came into the room. 

“Any word from his parents, sir?”

Levi looked up, “It’s just his mom and sister and they’re away for the weekend. He’s 18 anyway. I’m his lit – I’m a good friend.” He paused. “Is he going to be okay?”

The nurse looked at Levi and placed her hand on his shoulder. “He’s pretty banged up, but the prognosis is good. He managed to land on his shoulder instead of his head. It’s dislocated, but probably saved his life. We had to sedate him to pop it back into place when he first got here; he was pretty shaken up. It’s wearing off, so he should be waking up in an hour or so.”

Levi sighed. “Thanks.”

The nurse took his vitals, scribbled some notes, and left. 

Levi pulled out his phone and texted Hanji.

Levi 5:10am “Jaegar was hit by a car this morning. I’m at the hospital.”

“I’m sure,” Levi thought, “this isn’t what she was expecting when she wanted me to talk to her about things.”

\---

November 15: 5:49am

Levi began to doze off in the hospital room. The drone of the fluorescent lights in the room numbed his thoughts and he began to drift. His eyes fluttered as he fell asleep…

He was Lance Corporal Levi of the Scouting Legion again. He was running through a forest – his blades drawn and bloody. This blood wasn’t evaporating like titan blood usually does, though. His arm hurt. Dodging trees, he attempted to use his 3D Maneuver Gear. Nothing – he was out of gas. “No…” he thought. This can’t be happening. Levi continued running. He was frantic. Levi Heichou, humanity’s strongest soldier, was trapped. He turned out of the forest and was instantly snatched up by a 15-meter class titan. The titan firmly gripped the soldier’s right side and he suddenly felt excruciating pain resonate throughout his body. The distress blinded him as the titan swallowed Levi whole…

“Why the hell are you here?”

Levi jolted up, hearing Eren’s voice.

Eren repeated, “Why the hell are you here? Haven’t you done enough damage?”

“This is the only way that I can explain what happened.” 

“I told you I don’t want to hear it – ah!” Eren tried shifting, but his shoulder sent a roaring pain throughout his body.

“Try not to move. They popped your shoulder back into place since it was dislocated.”

Eren grumbled. “I don’t want to see you. Leave.”

“For fuck’s sake, Eren,” Levi growled. “I’m trying to explain myself, so shut up and listen to me for once.”

He was silent.

“You don’t have to care about what I say. I don’t give a shit if you do, but for my own fucking sanity, I have to.”

Eren heaved a deep sigh. “Fine.”

“First, I need to know what you remember.”

He rolled his eyes. “You and I were in a forest and I was on the ground. You mouthed something and drove your blade through my chest.” Eren said, choking back tears. “Your eyes were so cold.” 

Levi reached for Eren’s hand, but the boy recoiled. 

“Eren, listen,” Levi started as he pulled up his chair beside the bed. “It was our last expedition beyond Wall Rose. We thought we had a clear path to your basement, but we were ambushed. An aberrant wiped us off our horses and we had to flee into a nearby forest.” Levi eyes started to well up. “When you hit the ground, you broke your leg and couldn’t run. I tried to help you, but I pulled a muscle somewhere along the way. We were able to get deep enough into the woods to rest for a minute, but I heard them coming. You tried to transform, but for some reason it didn’t work. You fell to your knees and looked at me. I knew I couldn’t let them eat you alive. I wasn’t letting you die that way. It was selfish. I didn’t want them taking you from me, so I did what I thought was the best for both of us. Before I stabbed you, I said, ‘Your heart will always be mine.’”

Eren sniffled softly, but stayed quiet.

“Okay,” Levi sighed. “I’ll leave. But now you know. It’s up to you what you want to do.”

Eren turned away as Levi left, shutting the door behind him.

\---

December 18: 12:59pm

A month of silence. Levi thought that he knew torture, but was sadly mistaken. In the month since Eren’s accident, he had lost the one person he could relate to. He was alone again. And this is not at all what he wanted.

Whenever he and Eren were in the same room, it was the cold shoulder without fail. He stopped participating in class. He didn’t sneak by the classroom during Levi’s lunch. He wasn’t at the tea shop. They saw each other in the bookstore about a week ago, but Eren immediately left. There was absolutely nothing anymore.

Levi sat in his classroom as the last day before holiday break came to a close. It was snowing outside and he could see everyone wishing their friends the best. Hugs and kisses all around. On Levi’s desk, there was a red and white Santa hat that Hanji left for him. There was chocolate and a note inside:

Hope Santa brings you everything you want! ;) 

Levi closed his eyes. “Deep breaths,” he said to himself. “One…two…three…four…” He was hung up on the boy. He couldn’t help but feel such loneliness at the mere thought of him. He put his head down on the desk. “I should’ve just told him right away,” he thought. He kept remembering that night in the hospital. Eren’s hatred was virulent and unadulterated. He literally despised Levi, contrary to what he said way back in September.

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.”

No response.

“Dammit, I said come in.”

Levi went and opened the door. There was no one there. On the floor, there was a small silver tin. He bent down and picked it up. Its scent sunk into his bones and threw him back to November. Upon opening it, the jasmine aroma overwhelmed him. A note was taped underneath the lid, written in familiar handwriting.

> Make the tea. I want to talk. I’ll be waiting.

“About damn time,” he muttered. He buttoned his coat, grabbed his bag, and left his room. On the way out, he bumped into Principal Smith.

“Have a good break, sir.”

“Levi,” he called. “I need to talk to you for a minute.”

Levi turned on his heels and walked alongside his superior. 

“Have you met Eren’s mother?” 

Levi grew cautious. He was walking on eggshells right now. “No, I’ve never met her.” Truth.

“She came into my office today and said that you and her son were close.” 

“Okay,” Levi said. He thought to himself, “Eren talked about me at home?”

“She wanted to say thank you for treating her son so well, especially for taking care of him after the accident.”

“Oh,” Levi turned light pink, “okay. It’s whatever. Just being a decent person.”

“I can tell you’ve grown an affinity for the boy.”

“He’s a smart kid.” Truth.

“Do you see him outside of school?” 

“In passing.” Lie.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Erwin.”

The principal stopped walking and faced Levi. “Listen to me, Levi. Ms. Jaegar, as thankful as she was that you helped, is worried that you and Eren are TOO close.”

“What made her say that?”

“Well,” he continued, “she wondered how you got to him so quickly when he got hit by that car. And why he was out that late in the first place. I’m going to ask you again. Do you see Eren outside of school?”

“Only in passing. I don’t know what he was doing out. I just happened to be up late.”

Erwin paused and stuck out his hand. “Enjoy your break, Levi.”

He shook the principal’s hand. “You, too.”

Erwin Smith disappeared into the secretary’s office. Levi sighed and sped out of the building. “Thank god it’s break, thank god it’s break…” he kept repeating to himself. As he walked out of the building, the frigid air smacked him back to reality. The snow crunched beneath his feet and he began his walk home. 

The winter air numbed Levi from the inside out. The bitterness was relentless and penetrated every layer he had on: coat, sweater, button-down, even his pants. “What’s the point of layering if THIS is what’s going to happen,” he muttered. By the time he got home, his nose was running, his face was red, and he was shivering. Eren was at the front door. 

“Hi.”

Levi’s mouth twitched. “Get inside, it’s fucking freezing.”

The two walked into the house in silence. They took off their coats and sat down in the living room on opposite ends of the couch. 

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Eren spoke up. “Did you bring the tin?”

“Yeah.”

“You should do what the note says and make the tea.”

“Don’t tell me what to do – “

“Please,” Eren hissed. 

Levi was silent again. He took the tin, went into the kitchen, and began to make the tea. “Where did you get the leaves?”

No answer. Levi made the tea in silence. He heard his own heartbeat in his ears. His palms were sweaty. “Fuck,” he thought, “I’m like a damn schoolgirl.” As he finished, he looked at both cups. He paused. After a moment, he dumped one out.

Walking back into the living room, Eren was seated in the same spot, looking at the falling snow out the window. Levi moved to the couch and placed the single cup on the coffee table. Eren’s head twitched in his direction.

“Where’s yours?”

Levi leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I, um,” he cleared his throat, “I figured we can, uh, share it,” Eren looked at him. “Like we usually do.”

Eren raised his brow. “Mr. Inarticulate returns.”

“Shut up.”

They both reached for the tea at the same time as their hands grazed each other. Both pulled back and blushed. Eren heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“What’re you apologizing for?” 

“For freaking out on you.”

Levi extended his hand. Eren took and squeezed it. 

“You know why I did it, right?”

“Yeah,” the boy whispered.

“I’m sorry, too, you know.”

“It’s okay,” Eren said. “You know, it’s funny because I have this birthmark on my chest that’s exactly where you stabbed me.”

“I have one where the titan crushed my innards.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “A titan crushed your insides?”

“Yeah. So pleasant. Can I see your mark?”

Eren unbuttoned his shirt about halfway, exposing his smooth chest and toned torso. Right over his heart, Levi saw a lighter patch of skin. He inched closer to Eren. Using his free hand, he reached over and placed his finger on the mark. Eren jumped. 

“Your fingers are still freezing!”

“Relax.”

Levi put his entire palm over Eren’s heart. He could feel it beating faster and faster. 

“Someone’s excited,” Levi smirked.

Eren blushed. He took Levi by his wrist and pulled him on top of him. Their lips met and they embraced tightly. Levi ran his hands up and down Eren’s body as Eren explored Levi. 

“I missed you,” Eren whispered.

“I missed you, too.”

Their tongues met and Levi moved his hands to the waistband of Eren’s jeans. He slid his hand beneath his pants and underwear and felt Eren’s throbbing length. He let out a moan. 

“L-Levi, ah…”

“You like it?”

Eren nodded quickly. Levi unbuckled Eren’s belt and slid his pants and boxers down to his ankles, as Eren unfastened the rest of his shirt. Eren kicked off his shoes and shook his pants off. Levi took his wrist and yanked him up so that they were face to face. Eren pulled off Levi’s shirt and sweater, exposing his torso and birthmark. He grabbed Levi by the waist and pulled him close. “The only thing grabbing you now is me,” Eren growled.

“Oh, yeah?” Levi challenged as he pinned Eren back down. He began kissing his neck.

“C-Careful,” Eren breathed. “C-Can’t have a m-mark…”

Levi moved down to his chest and paused over his scar. He kissed it tenderly. “Never again.”

“Levi…” Eren whispered, pulling Levi’s face back to his, catching his lips for a moment. Eren slid his hands down Levi’s pants and groped him. Levi let out a grunt. He felt the pre-cum ooze out of him. He took his hand out and unbuckled Levi’s pants. Levi kicked them off and continued to press his lips to Eren’s body. He moved down his chest, down his abs, and reached the base of his shaft. Levi ran a finger up Eren’s balls. He shuddered. He grinned as he ran his tongue up his hard-on and sucked on the head. 

“Ah…ah!” Eren gasped. “L-Levi…”

Levi stroked and sucked Eren’s member with varying intensity. Eren bucked and squirmed. Levi chuckled under his breath. He hitched both of his legs onto his shoulders and continued pleasuring Eren. The boy ran his hands through Levi’s hair and moaned loudly.

“Sh sh sh…”

Levi reached up and began to massage his nipples. Eren squirmed uncontrollably.

“L-Levi! Ah – I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum…!”

Eren finished in Levi’s mouth and he swallowed everything. Eren was panting heavily. The sweat matted his hair on his forehead and drenched his body. Levi let Eren’s legs down onto the couch. He leaned over and kissed Eren gently on his lips.

“Told you, you wouldn’t be very quiet.”

Eren laughed breathily. “Just wait until I-I,” he was still gasping, “until I get you going.”

Levi chuckled and pulled Eren upright and kissed him again.

“Listen,” Levi began, “Erwin talked to me today.”

“Yeah?”

“I think he’s suspicious of us.”

Eren immediately became worried. “B-But…”

“Apparently, your mom came into the school and thought we were too close and she was suspicious about the accident and how I was right there.”

Eren buried his hands in his face. “What’re we going to do?”

Levi took a deep breath and squeezed Eren’s hand.

“We can keep a secret, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on Chapter 8! I promise it'll be up as soon as I can update :D 
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated!! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi begin to encounter obstacles in their relationship. Student-teacher might not be as easy as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far hehe 
> 
> Thank you, everyone for reading this and for all the kudos ^_^ comments are appreciated for feedback or you can message me on tumblr at shiningdragonair.tumblr.com :D

December 24: 11:56pm

Levi reclined in his easy chair, closed “The Great Gatsby,” and rested it on his chest. Closing his eyes, he thought of the party that he was missing. Hanji had invited him to a holiday party at Petra’s house, but he didn’t feel like going. Levi had always had mixed feelings about the holidays. He always got lost in the shuffle. Having a birthday on Christmas Day isn’t as great as it seems.

He looked at the clock. 11:58. He sighed and moved to the couch. 

He ran his hand over the leather and thought back to his and Eren’s rendezvous the other day. If he breathed deep enough, he could almost pick up Eren’s aroma…

The doorbell rang. “Who the hell…?”

He opened the door. A frozen wind blew through the house as a figure emerged from the darkness.

“Happy birthday to you!”

It was Eren.

“Happy birthday to you!”

He was holding a cupcake with a lit candle.

“Happy birthday, Levi Heichou…”

Levi covered his face with his hand as he blushed.

“Happy birthday to you!”

Eren offered the cupcake to Levi. He leaned over, blew it out, and closed the door. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home for Christmas Eve?”

“It’s not Christmas Eve anymore, is it?”

Levi looked at the clock. 12:00. “I guess not.”

“Did you make a wish, Levi?”

“Why should I? I already have what I want,” he said tugged Eren forward by his shirt and kissed him. He felt Eren smiling.

“Levi, I can’t stay too long,” Eren said. “You know. Mom’s suspicious.” 

Levi sighed. “Yeah.”

“Can we celebrate?”

“When?”

Eren thought for a moment. He lit up. “Meet me in the park tonight. 9pm. Okay?” Before Levi could answer, Eren bolted out the door and it shut behind him. 

Levi blinked. “Okay, then.”

\---

December 25: 8:54pm

The streets were empty at this time of night. Families were finishing up Christmas dinner and no one was going home yet. Levi crossed the street and entered the park. There was still some snow on the ground that crunched as he walked toward the now-frozen pond. The moonlight gleamed off the smooth surface of the ice and lit up the surrounding area. He looked around. No one. “Well, the kid picked a good time.” 

Levi strolled to a bench facing the ice and sat down. The night was calm, but still frigid. The silence in the park was almost deafening. He looked up at the moon and traced the stars with his fingers. He sighed. “We are made of starstuff.”

“Didn’t peg you for a Carl Sagan reader.”

He sat up. Eren was walking toward him. “Follow me?”

“Whatever you say…brat.”

Eren led the way into the park walking several paces in front of Levi. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Eren reached back and took Levi’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Levi felt his heart jump. “Dammit,” he thought to himself. “Fucking schoolgirl, I swear.”

The two walked for what seemed like days, dodging trees and passing playgrounds as they continued to circle the pond. Eren led him into a cluster of trees. The two weaved in and out of the trunks until they came to a small clearing. 

“It’s warmer in here,” Levi noticed.

“It is,” Eren agreed, as he peeled off his peacoat. Levi followed suit.

“Now why are we here?”

Eren reached into a small opening in a nearby tree and pulled out a notebook.

“Isn’t that the notebook you were using in the tea shop awhile back?”

He smirked. “You remember?”

“Of course, you idiot.”

Eren opened the notebook. He motioned for Levi to sit in front of him. “Please?” 

The boy cleared his throat. “Levi,” he began, “I, um, I’ve been working on this for awhile and, uh, I-I wanted to read it to you on your birthday because, um, I wanted you to know that you’re sp-special to me.”

Levi raised an eyebrow and half-smiled. “Okay,” he said, leaning forward to listen.

Eren cleared his throat again. He was turning red as he wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and began reading.

> “I’ve dreamt each night the past two thousand years  
>  and drifted through each dream in reverie.”

“Iambic?” Levi thought.

> “Awake, I see the subject in my tears  
>  that fall for someone I had yet to meet.”

“A sonnet?”

> “But, soft, my heart, consoled at one brief sight  
>  that graced mine eyes as stardust does the earth,”

“He’s been working on this for awhile…”

> “illuminated what my mind did fight  
>  to keep at bay, ‘til fate designed rebirth.”

“Has he always felt this way…?”

> “At last, I stand before my destined light  
>  whose brightness is but only mine to see.”

Levi wiped his eyes. “Shit…”

> “I reach ahead with Gatsby’s stinging plight  
>  for here I crave my ancient emerald dream.”

He smiled softly at the Gatsby reference.

> “But, who am I for dream to mate with life?  
>  Our fate is true, red strings are in my sight!”

When he finished, there was silence. A light breeze rustled the branches on the trees and tossed pine needles along the ground. Levi had closed his eyes at some point during Eren’s recitation. He closed the notebook and sat down.

“Um, happy birthday,” he laughed nervously. “Uh, d-did you like it?”

Levi took Eren by the hands and scooted closer. He guided Eren onto his lap. “Did I like it?”

He took Eren’s face in both of his hands and kissed him tenderly. “It’s the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten, you idiot.”

The boy blushed. “I-I thought you might like it…I was kinda nervous if you couldn’t tell.”

Levi laughed. “Couldn’t tell? You were shaking.”

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and held him close. “Thanks, kid,” Levi whispered.

“Shut up and hold me.”

“You’ve been hanging out with me too much.”

They embraced in silence for a few minutes. Levi moved his head so that he could look Eren in the eyes. He kissed him on the nose.

Eren closed his eyes. “I wish we could run away,” he whispered. “I don’t want to have to hide. Especially once school’s back in session.”

“I know. We’ve just got to do the best we can with what we have.” Levi paused. “Have you read all of ‘Catcher in the Rye’?”

“Yeah. But, I still don’t get how it’s supposed to help.”

“Eren, think about the life Holden has. Think about the life that we had to endure years ago. Holden isolated himself. We had people ripped from us. But right now,” Levi continued, “we have each other. And nothing is going to take us away from each other, right?”

Eren smiled. “Right.”

There was a rustling outside of the trees that enclosed the clearing. 

“What was that?” Levi jumped.

The two quickly got off of each other and surveyed their surroundings. The last thing they needed was to be caught by someone. “Eren,” Levi whispered. “You go out first. I’ll go the opposite way in a few minutes.”

Eren nodded and disappeared in the darkness. 

Levi stayed silent for a moment. He heard the last name he needed to hear right now.

“Principal Erwin!” 

“Good evening, Eren. What’re you doing out here so late?”

Levi could hear the nerves in Eren’s voice; if he could, so could Erwin. “Don’t blow it…” Levi thought. “For Christ’s sake, don’t fuck it up now.”

“N-nothing, just getting home from a friend’s house. Easy sh-shortcut through the park. Ch-chilly, isn’t it?”

“Where’s your coat?”

“SHIT,” Levi noticed Eren’s coat still on the ground.

“I left it at home. Thought I’d be home before dark.”

Erwin sighed.

“Oh god,” Levi breathed.

After a moment, Erwin spoke. “You should get home, Mr. Jaegar. I’m sure your mother is worried about you.”

“Y-yes, sir. Happy holidays!”

Levi heard Eren bolt towards home. As silently as possible, Levi reached for Eren’s jacket as he slipped his back on. He tiptoed in the opposite direction of Eren and began to walk home. He quickly put Eren’s jacket on over his own. It was long as hell on him, but it had his scent. Levi couldn’t help but smile. In the distance, he saw Erwin’s figure slowly disappear into the darkness. After a few minutes, he hurried home. 

Back in the house, Levi shook off Eren’s jacket. He heard something hard hit the floor with it. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small, carefully wrapped gift. A note was attached: 

See, I can plan things, too ;)  
Happy birthday, Heichou!

Unwrapping the gift revealed a velvet box. He opened it. 

Levi turned a bright pink as he picked up the skeleton key between his two fingers. In one of the crevices, a green stone was lodged. There was a message on the lid of the box:

You’ve been my green light since day one.

“That little shit.”

\---

January 4: 8:32am

Levi rested his bag on the floor against his desk and looked at his empty classroom. Sighing, he said to himself, “Second half of this crap.” He sat down and pulled the skeleton key out from underneath his shirt. He wore it every day since he received it. Using a piece of string, he made it long enough so that it wasn’t visible to anyone else. The stone glinted in the morning light.

“You’ve been my green light since day one.”

“Why can’t I come up with sappy shit like that?” Levi thought. 

His phone buzzed.

Hanji 8:34am “Erwin’s on the warpath. He’s coming to your room.”

“What is she – “ 

Erwin threw the door open. 

“You told me,” he seethed. “You weren’t seeing Eren outside of school.”

Levi gulped. It’s been a long time since he’s been on the receiving end of a pissed off Erwin. 

“I have Ms. Jaegar in my office DEMANDING that I pull him out of your class and have him reassigned.”

“Well, tell her that’s not good for him.”

Erwin laughed which made it worse.

“You’re talking to her. I’m not playing middleman. We’re going to my office.”

Levi sighed. The two walked to the office in silence. Erwin’s stoic demeanor revealed nothing. Levi’s heart pounded in his chest at the realization that he might have Eren literally torn away from him. He began to take deep breaths. They entered the office.

Eren and his mother were seated opposite Erwin’s desk. Erwin moved to his chair and folded his hands on his desk. Levi remained standing.

“Please close the door, Mr. Levi.” He obliged.

Eren and Levi exchanged a look. 

“Ms. Jaegar, I’m sure you know – “

“Mr. Levi. Yes,” she said coolly. “It’s come to my attention that you and my son are quite close.”

“Mom,” Eren began, “Mr. Levi – “

“We get along very well,” Levi interrupted. “He and I have similar interests and I felt that exploring those interests, even outside of school, would help him.”

“Now, what interests are those?” she hissed.

“Books, specifically,” Levi stated. “As a literature teacher, Eren’s love of reading wouldn’t be satisfied by my syllabus. Other students in my class aren’t at his level.”

Eren turned a light pink.

“But,” Erwin chimed in, “I’m pretty sure you have a Mr. Arlert in your class, correct?”

“Yes.”

“He’s on the fast track to being this year’s valedictorian.”

“I’m aware.”

“Why haven’t you taken this special interest in him?”

Levi thought a moment and carefully chose his words. “Armin and I have had a steady intellectual relationship throughout his time here. I’ve mentored him since his freshman year.”

“Do you see Armin outside of school?” Ms. Jaegar asked.

“Occasionally. At Pixis Books. What raised your concern, Ms. Jaegar?”

She shifted in her chair. “Eren doesn’t stop talking about you.”

“So?”

“So,” she continued, “I’m starting to think that he’s developing some sort of homosexual crush on you.”

“Is that so? Have you asked him?”

Eren’s eyes widened in panic. Levi looked straight at him.

“Eren,” his mom began, “do you have a crush on Mr. Levi?”

Eren’s face softened as he thought for a split-second. He kept his gaze on Levi. “No.”

“See? There. He said he doesn’t have a crush on me. I have a class to teach.”

Levi turned to head back to his room. “Hang on, Mr. Levi.” Erwin called.

“What?”

“Regardless of what we just spoke about, Ms. Jaegar has made it perfectly clear that she would like Eren in a different class.” He turned to the boy. “Eren, starting today, you will be in Mr. Zacharius’s first period class.” 

“That’s not fair!” Eren shouted.

“Eren!” his mother scolded.

“I don’t want to switch classes and you can’t make me. I’m 18 years old and can make my own decisions. I don’t want to switch.” 

“Eren,” Erwin explained. “It is also in the school’s best interest if we separate the two of you. My decision is final.”

“No! I won’t do it! You can’t make me!”

“Yes, I can, Eren. And if you don’t stop making a scene, you will face suspension.”

Levi spoke up. “Eren, listen to him.” 

“But, L- Mr. Levi!”

Levi shook his head. 

“Thank you,” Erwin said. “You may all go now. It was a pleasure, Ms. Jaegar.”

As Eren and his mother walked out of the room, Levi breathed into Eren’s ear, “You’re my green light, too, kid.”

\---

January 9: 2:48am

Levi couldn’t sleep. He was in his pajama bottoms, but no sweater tonight. Laying on the couch in the living room, he sipped his tea. It was the last of the tea leaves he got from Eren. He couldn’t help but replay the scene in Erwin’s office. Eren’s face had softened when he denied the crush. “What does that even mean? He denied it, but it looked like he did,” he said to himself. He played with the key around his neck and instinctively smiled. His palms started to sweat. “Ugh.” His heart fluttered. 

The doorbell rang. “Who the hell - ?”

Eren was at the door.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He yanked the boy inside the house and quickly shut the door. “Did anyone see you come here?”

Eren was silent. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I-I, um…”

“What is it?” Levi took Eren by the hand and sat him down.

“I couldn’t sleep and, um, I felt really bad about Monday.”

“Eren, it’s fine. Really. We’d both get in a shitload of trouble if you admitted anything outside of a student-teacher relationship.”

“I-I know, I just, uh, don’t like denying feelings th-that I have for you, um,” Eren stuttered.

“Are you okay, Mr. Inarticulate?”

“Yeah, um, it’s just, uh, Levi Heichou looks really, uh…”

“Really what?” Levi stood up. His pants sunk and rested on his hipbones. He placed his hands on his hips, sliding his pants down a bit further. 

“Um…” Eren scanned Levi’s body. His defined pecs and abs that narrowed to a toned v-cut. 

“Is the brat speechless?” Levi teased, straddling Eren. He ran his hands through his hair and cupped the nape of his neck. He pulled the boy’s face up to his. “I want you, Eren.”

He kissed Levi hard. He pulled him in close and the two leaned back into the couch. Eren felt Levi getting hard in his pajamas. He took his hand and stroked Levi’s length through his pants. Levi’s head went back as he moaned. Eren smirked and stood up, carrying the man. Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s torso and continued kissing him as they made their way to the bedroom. Eren tossed Levi onto the bed and removed his shirt. He crawled up to Levi and kissed his abs and lingered around the waistband of his pants. He slowly lowered the bottoms and began to suck on Levi’s head. 

“Ah…” Levi gasped.

“Should I stop?”

“Fuck no.”

Eren continued to enthusiastically give Levi a blowjob, taking virtually the entirety of Levi’s length into his mouth. 

“You’re good at this – Ah!” Levi whimpered. “Eren…”

Eren had never seen Levi like this. Pleased with himself, he unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. The two, now naked, sat face to face with Eren on Levi’s lap. Eren stroked Levi and pressed their foreheads together.

“Levi,” he breathed. “Levi, put it inside…”

“Are you sure?”

Eren kissed Levi tenderly. “I trust you.”

Levi flipped Eren onto his back and pushed him to the head of the bed. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled a small bottle of lube out of the drawer. He applied it generously to himself and Eren. He slid his finger in.

“A-ah!” Eren gasped.

“Shh….Relax,” Levi whispered. He continued to slide his finger in and out of Eren. He felt the boy tighten around his finger. “Is this your first time?”

Eren blushed and barely nodded. Levi smiled softly and kissed him. “Relax, kid.” He felt Eren’s tension dissipate. “There we go.”

He slid a second finger in. Eren’s back arched as Levi massaged his prostate. “Sh-shit…Levi…God….” 

“You like the way that feels?”

“Uh-huh,” panted Eren. He wasn’t lying. The pre-cum practically poured out of him.

Levi took his fingers out of Eren and leaned over him. He kissed him. “Relax…” Levi said as he pushed himself into Eren. He started to whimper. “Kiss me if it hurts.”

Almost instantly, Eren pressed his lips to Levi. Levi parted his lips and slid his tongue into Eren’s mouth as he pushed in deeper. He felt Eren’s breathing get deeper as he wrapped his arms around Levi. He felt his legs wrap around his waist, pushing Levi in as deep as he could go. He started to thrust in and out. 

“You okay?”

Levi looked into Eren’s eyes. The moonlight made them shine a deep emerald. 

“Of course,” Eren smiled, “it’s you.” 

Eren pulled Levi close and kissed him as Levi continued to penetrate him. Levi felt a moan escape the boy’s lips. Suddenly, Eren pushed up and slammed Levi on his back and straddled him. Levi put his hands on Eren’s waist as the brat began to ride him. \

“Oh, god, Eren…”

“You like that, Heichou?”

“Fuck yeah – oh my god.” 

Levi felt his hands get sweaty as he and Eren began panting in unison. 

“Holy shit, Eren. You’re gonna make me cum – ah!”

Levi felt himself shoot inside Eren, thrusting and bucking uncontrollably. His eyes were closed when he felt Eren finish all over his chest. He felt the boy lay on his chest. 

“You realize that you’re laying on your own cum, right?” 

Eren took a couple deep breaths. “Yeah.”

“That’s gross.”

“Shh…it’s okay. We’ll clean up.”

“We fucking better.” 

He felt him laughing. He opened his eyes and found Eren looking straight at him. He turned pink.

“Levi?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Levi kissed him on the nose.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to place the "I love you" >_>
> 
> The poem that Eren reads is an original, written for the fic ^_^ It doesn't have a title (yet lol) If you'd like to use it please ASK me first! I'd be happy to share, but with permission :) 
> 
> I'm working on chapter 9! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me, guys. My computer's been all wonky lately .___. But this is where we start to wrap up! I've loved writing this fic and I'm definitely going to be writing more :) Thanks so much for all the support and love <3

February 5: 7:14pm

Hanji and Levi sat in her car as they ate their fast food dinner. It wasn’t every day that Levi had something that was deep-fried and this unhealthy. It was gross. He picked up his burger only to have a wad of ketchup roll off the back.

“Ugh,” he groaned. “I got ketchup on my pants. Dammit, Hanji, why did you drag me out here anyway?”

“Because I need to talk to you.”

“And doing this back at my house with plates and utensils wouldn’t work because?”

“Because I don’t want interruptions.”

Levi sighed. “What is it, then, four-eyes?”

Hanji’s face remained stone cold as she fixed her gaze through the windshield of the sedan. Levi hadn’t seen her like this in the time that they’ve known each other. 

“Hanji. What’s going on?” Levi asked, voice unwavering.

“When’s the last time you saw Eren?”

Levi’s heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t spent significant time with Eren since their carnal rendezvous a few weeks back. Sure, they’d seen each other in passing and spent a little time in Levi’s classroom after the school day was out, but nothing like their time in Stohess, the park, or in the tea shop…

“I see him in school, in passing of course. Why?”

Hanji shifted in her seat. “He came to my classroom after the final bell.”

“Okay. So?”

“Levi, he was a mess. He was beaten, bleeding, crying, cut, everything.”

The man stopped eating and put down his burger. “What are you talking about.”

“He got the shit beaten out of him.”

“Why didn’t he come to me? I would’ve taken care of him. I – “

“He didn’t go to you because he said they knew he would.”

“They?”

“Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie.”

Levi was silent. He knew that the three of them were troublemakers. He thought back to the run in that Eren had with them back in September. Hanji fiddled with her glasses. 

“That’s not all,” she continued.

Levi’s eyes widened. He felt a black hole tear open in his stomach. He knew what she was about to say.

“Levi, they know. They saw you two.”

“Son of a motherfucking bitch!” Levi screamed as he slammed his fists onto the dashboard. He quickly opened the car door and slammed it behind him. The cool February air bit at his face and he felt his eyes get heavy. He kept walking. 

“Where are you going?!”

Levi didn’t answer and continued marching forward. He heard Hanji get out of the car and close her door. “Levi!”

“Does Erwin know?” he seethed.

“I don’t know,” she said, catching up to him. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “Levi. What’s going on with you? Since when do you fall apart?”

His eyes stung with tears. “Hanji, I’m in love with the kid.”

“I know that. But this? This is unheard of. I’ve never seen you get like this. What’s – “

“Two. Thousand. Years.” 

“What?”

“I’ve waited to find him again. I can’t lose him.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I have to go.” 

“Levi – “

“I’ll see you later.”

“Levi!”

She watched as he disappeared into the darkness.

\---

February 5: 9:39pm

Levi 9:39pm “Why didn’t you tell me about what happened?”

Eren 9:39pm “I didn’t want them getting to you”

Levi 9:40pm “Eren I could take all three of them with my eyes closed and hands tied”

Eren 9:40pm “Lol I know. But still”

Levi 9:40pm “Don’t ‘Lol’ me, idiot. Who else knows”

Eren 9:41pm “I don’t know. They said stuff while they were hitting me”

Levi 9:42pm “What kind of stuff?”

Eren 9:45pm “Fag…slut…that kind of stuff”

Levi 9:46pm “I’m sorry, kid”

Eren 9:46pm “It’s fine. It’s a small price to pay if it means being with you :3”

Levi 9:47pm “Cute. But don’t be a dumbass on my behalf. Does Erwin know about us?”

Eren 9:50pm “They said something about telling him.”

Levi 9:51pm “Great”

Eren 9:51pm “Levi, I’m scared”

Levi 9:52pm “I know. Me too. Can you meet me in the park around midnight? Like on my birthday?”

Eren 9:53pm “Yeah. I really need to see you.”

Levi 9:54pm “Good. See you then.”

\---

February 5: 11:54pm

Levi wandered along the path around the pond. His khaki trench coat billowed in the breeze. He kept his hands in his pockets and looked out at the pond. Another gust blew across his face and picked up locks of his hair as they danced in the night. The waning moon’s reflection was still against the water. Levi bent over, picked up a pebble and tossed it in, shattering the tranquility. 

“It takes two to make an accident,” he whispered.

He heard shuffling behind him. It was Eren.

“Accident?” the boy asked.

“Come on, let’s walk.” Levi motioned for him to start walking. He kept his hands in his pockets and his face even. Eren walked along side him in his light bomber jacket and jeans. He laced his arms through Levi’s, but Levi shook him away.

“What the hell?”

“Not now.”

“Why not?” 

“Just not now, alright?”

Levi was as stone cold as Eren had ever seen him. Eren slid his hands into his pockets and looked up at the sky as they walked. 

“The moon looks really big tonight.”

“Yeah.”

After walking for what seemed like ages, the two found their little clearing among the trees. Levi peeled off his jacket and leaned against a tree as he watched Eren sit down on the frozen ground. 

“Hey.”

Eren’s head twitched.

“Come here,” Levi said, extending his hand for Eren. He took it and stood up. Levi had forgotten how tall Eren actually was. “Dance with me.”

The two held each other – Eren around Levi’s waist as Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck. They swayed to the rhythm of the wind and the sound of the branches creaking. Levi inhaled deeply and took in as much of Eren’s scent as possible. He felt Eren rest his chin on the side of his head. He stopped dancing and pulled Eren in tightly and squeezed him. 

“Hey,” Eren whispered, cupping Levi’s chin. 

“Hm?” 

Eren kissed Levi softly on the forehead, nose, and, finally, the lips. “I love you.”

Levi let a smile break through. “I love you, too.”

“What’s the matter?”

Levi let out a stifled sigh. “You know what it is.”

“It’s about Erwin?”

“Well, yeah. And the you getting the shit beaten out of you. You don’t look too hurt.”

“Yeah, they managed to avoid most of the face. It’s mostly under here,” he said, motioning to his torso. Levi pressed his hands to the boy’s abdomen. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s going to happen when Erwin finds out?”

“I don’t know.” Levi broke away and put his hand to his forehead. “Whatever it is, I’m probably going to get fired.” 

“No…”

“Come on, Eren,” Levi snapped. “What the hell did you think was going to happen? Did you really think the school was going to just let me have a relationship with a student?”

“No, but –“

“But nothing. You know what? If I had to guess, I’m going to get fired and your mom is going to fucking freak out and make you change schools.” 

“But I don’t want to change schools.”

“You also didn’t want to get taken out of my class, but that didn’t work out in your favor, now, did it?”

Eren sank to the ground again.

“Levi, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“And you think I do?”

The two were silent.

“Eren, I’ve waited two thousand years to find you again and I’ll be damned if I let you go that easily.”

“Levi, you’ll lose everything if –“

“I don’t give a fuck. Look, I’m not letting you get away. Losing you the first time was hard enough. I can’t go through that again.”

“Heichou…”

“Do you feel the same?”

“Wh –“

“Eren. Do. You. Feel. The same.”

“Of course I do. I’ve never felt more at home, safe, or…or myself. I can’t just not be with you anymore. And if I can't be with you, I don't want to be.”

Levi finally relaxed and let a relieved smile engulf his face. “Good.” His gray eyes flashed in the moonlight. “Here’s what’s we’re going to do.” Levi began to relay his plan to Eren. He'd had this in his mind for awhile just in case something like this happened. Eren watched as the man detailed the steps of what the next days would look like. He was so wrapped up in the telling that he didn't notice Eren's eyes start to well up. 

"What is it?"

"I don't know if I can do this. It's all so sudden."

"Hey," Levi stroked Eren's face. "It's you and me. We can do this. We found each other after so many years. We're practically invincible." He planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

\---

February 6: 1:13am

Levi stared at his ceiling in the darkness and took deep breaths. “One…two…three…four….” 

His phone buzzed.

Hanji 7:30pm “Where are you going?”

Hanji 7:52pm “Don’t be an idiot”

Hanji 8:47pm “Dammit, Levi, answer me”

Hanji 9:12pm “For Christ’s sake”

Hanji 10:11pm “Really? You’re still not answering me?”

Hanji 12:34am “If you don’t answer me soon, I’m calling the police.”

“Oops,” Levi thought, sarcastically. “I should probably answer her now.”

Hanji 1:14am “You’re not dead, right?”

Levi 1:14am “I’m fine”

Hanji 1:14am “YOU ASSHOLE.”

Levi 1:15am “What? I needed to talk to Eren about something”

Hanji 1:15am “AND YOU THOUGHT NOT ANSWERING ME WAS A GOOD IDEA?”

Levi 1:16am “Sorry.”

Hanji 1:15am “You’re a fuckin piece of work, short-stuff. Are you two okay?”

Levi 1:16am “Yeah.”

Hanji 1:17am “Good.”

Levi paused for a moment before replying.

Levi 1:25am “Erwin trusts you, right?”

Hanji 1:26am “Yeah, why?”

Levi 1:27am “I think I’m going to need your help”

Hanji 1:28am “With what?”

Levi 1:29am “Erwin hasn’t contacted me yet. If he knew, he would’ve. You need to report me and Eren.”

Hanji 1:31am “What?!”

Levi: 1:31am “Trust me.”

\---

February 8: 8:14am

Levi stood outside of the doors to the school took a deep breath. 

“Okay, Hanji. Don’t fail me now.”

He pulled open the door and walked into the main atrium of the school. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was not surprised to see Erwin. 

“Oh, good morning, Principal Smith. To what do I owe th- “

“Cut the crap, Levi. My office. Now.”

“Ooh, you said the ‘c’ word in front of kiddies.”

Erwin turned on his heels. “You’re going to shut the hell up right now. The only thing stopping me from putting my fist in your throat is an audience.”

“You don’t have that in you,” Levi retorted, coolly. 

“Get into the office.” 

The two made a sharp turn into the room. As he walked in, he saw Hanji in one corner. But he wasn’t expecting the second face.

“Armin? What’re you doing here?”

The blond boy kept still and faced forward. 

“I’ll be asking the questions right now, Levi,” Erwin shot.

Levi was uneasy. Armin being in the room was a wild card. This isn’t what he and Eren agreed on. “Shit,” Levi thought. He looked back at Hanji. She caught his eye and gave him a reassuring nod. 

“Levi,” Erwin started. “Both Ms. Zoe –“

“Just call her Hanji, dammit.”

Erwin paused. “Both Ms. Zoe and Mr. Arlert have informed me about an interesting relationship that you’ve formed over the course of this year. Do you have any idea what they might be talking about?”

Levi kept quiet. “Keep breathing,” he thought.

“Levi. Have you and Eren maintained a relationship outside of school?”

He was silent.

“Levi! Answer me! This isn’t a game.”

“Let Armin go back to class.”

Erwin glanced over to the boy. “Before you go, Armin,” he started, “please tell Levi what you know.”

Armin wrung his hands. “Well, um,” he stuttered, “I’ve noticed that, uh, they – I mean – you and Eren have gotten really close and, well, he always talks about you when we hang out.”

“Is that all?” Levi prodded.

“N-no,” Armin gulped. “I-I know about what you’re wearing around your neck.” Levi instinctively gripped the key. “You’ve been his green light since day one.” Armin let a smirk sneak through.

“Armin, why are you smiling?” Erwin growled.

“I’m not!” he quickly recovered. 

Erwin’s phone rang and he quickly picked up the receiver.

“What…He did what?…What do you mean you can’t f-?...Dammit…I’ll be there in a minute.”

He hung up the receiver. “Looks like this situation is just getting started.”

Erwin stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him. 

“Armin,” Levi snapped. “What the hell are you doing?”

Hanji got up and walked behind the boy. 

“Well,” Hanji said, “it takes two to make an accident.” 

She and Armin smiled at Levi.

“I did know, though,” Armin said. “I could tell you liked him since September.”

Levi turned pink.

“But,” Armin continued, “you really fucked this up.”

Both Levi and Hanji were taken aback by Armin’s boldness.

“Armin - !” 

“I know that was a bit much,” he explained, “but you’ve got to admit that this was going to have to happen at some point. At least you got ahead of it and planned it out.”

“Well,” Levi sighed, “just as long as no one goes off script again.”

Erwin came back into the room.

“Eren’s gone. Last person saw him running toward the train tracks.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Son of a bitch.” He whipped out his phone and started dialing.

“Hey, it’s Eren. Leave a –“ He hung up and threw his phone to the ground.

“Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comment >_>
> 
> Chapter 10 to be up soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support and love <3 It means so much for this to be read at all and seeing the comments and kudos is really amazing :D

February 8: 8:28am

Levi stormed out of Erwin’s office and blazed back out the front door of the school. A million thoughts ran through his head, but one rang out above all others: “Why didn’t he just tell me?”

“He had time,” Levi said to himself. “He could’ve just told me. He could’ve fucking told me!” He felt his chest pounding and a lump growing in his throat. His knuckles were white from clenching his fists. He tried calling again.

Nothing.

“Son of a bitch.”

Levi kept walking. He had no idea where he was going, but he just had to keep moving. 

“He’s such a motherfucking brat.”

He felt his phone buzz and his heart leapt. It wasn’t Eren.

Hanji 8:30am “His mom got the police involved”

Levi 8:31am “Great. They can find him instead.”

Hanji 8:32am “You mean you aren’t looking for him?”

Levi 8:32am “If he’s gonna run and not tell me jack, then why should I have to bust my ass to find him?”

Hanji 8:33am “You’re kidding me, right? Where are you now?”

Levi 8:34am “Walking.”

Hanji 8:34am “Where, Levi.”

Levi 8:34am “On the sidewalk.”

Levi locked his phone and thrust it in his pocket. He continued down the street, eyes straight ahead. His mind was fuzzy and buzzing. He could barely form any thought, plan, or feeling. He reverted to instinct. A few minutes later, he found himself standing outside the door of Pixis books.

The shop was barren. It was only Levi and the scent of familiar pages. He felt his muscles relax and his mind start to clear. He pulled out his phone and began typing a message to Hanji.

“Don’t bother, I’m right here,” she said. Levi looked up and saw his bespeckled colleague. “I found this,” she handed Levi an envelope, “in a copy of ‘The Great Gatsby.’”

“What is it?” 

“I didn’t open it. It’s addressed to you.”

Levi bit his lip and read the envelope. He ran his fingers over his name, scrawled in slanted handwriting. Tearing it open, he took a deep breath and began reading the letter. There were tear stains on the paper and it was written quickly.

> Levi Heichou…
> 
> I can’t do this anymore.
> 
> Eren

“It’s just one line?” Hanji asked, breathing down Levi’s neck.

“Can you not?” Levi snapped. He felt his heart hammering in his ears. He shoved the letter in his pocket and tried calling Eren again.

The line rang a couple times before someone picked up. 

He didn’t hear anything but the roar of a passing train just before the line clicked shut.

“Drive me to the tracks.”

“But – “

“Now!”

Levi ran out of the store.

\---

February 8: 9:16am

Levi and Hanji pulled up to the Shiganshina train station. Clouds were rolling in and the air was getting colder. Getting out of the car, Levi wrapped his scarf around his face and pulled his jacket tight to his body. He leapt up to the platform.

“Eren!” he called.

Nothing. 

He sighed. 

“Is he there?” Hanji called.

“Do you think he’s fucking here? Christ.” The southern track led to Stohess. The northern led to Trost. He paused and closed his eyes. He needed to think. The only people who knew that they went to Stohess together were the two of them. It was a new place. A place for the two of them. He turned to the north and started walking up the tracks.

He felt the cold begin to nip at his ears and nose. He shook the scarf down around his neck, revealing his mouth. An exhale unleashed a white cloud. The cold traveled up his undercut and sent a chill down his spine. He felt hollow. He pushed the kid too far and asked too much of him. The guilt was sharper than the frozen rain that began to fall. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to sting his face. 

His phone buzzed. A text from Hanji. He stopped walking and looked at the notification. After 30 seconds, the screen went black and he saw his reflection. He threw his phone to the side, hitting the fence as it landed on the cold ground. He continued walking. 

After a couple minutes, he saw a silhouette sitting on the ground, leaning against the fence. He was wearing a green hoodie and jeans. The hood was up and his head was back. Eyes closed and face to the sky, he spoke.

“You found me.”

“Yeah.” 

He stood next to Eren and extended his hand. The boy took it and pulled Levi down to him. Levi obliged and sat down facing him. Eren looked at Levi with sad eyes. For the first time, those piercing green eyes were dull and distant. Levi reached out and touched his face.

“What’s going on? I thought you were alright with this.” He wiped a tear from Eren’s eye.

“I thought I was, too.”

They fell silent again. The rain turned to snow. 

Eren’s hand found Levi’s and entwined their fingers. Levi broke the silence.

“What were you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Eren sighed. “I left the note for you and I just came here.”

“Why this side of the tracks?”

“No one would think I’d go back towards an old life.”

“Smart, I guess. You know the police are going to be looking for you.”

“Yeah.”

“And that they’re coming here first.”

“Yeah.”

“Which means we don’t have much time be-“

“What is this ‘we’? Levi, right now, I’m the one who has to make the choice,” Eren snapped.

“What?”

“I’m 18 years old. Regardless of what I choose right now, my life is going to be fucked up. If I go home, no one’s gonna treat me the same. My mother’s gonna have me locked down. They’ll probe through my life. They’ll uncover us and then it’ll be the press and news and scandal. But if I run, I’ll never make it. I’ll probably be a lowly worker at some fucking fast food joint. I won’t have money. I’ll end up on the street. There is no ‘we’ right now, Levi.”

“You don’t want there to be a ‘we’?”

“No, Levi, I just…I just don’t want this. I never wanted it to be like this.”

“Me neither.”

“But,” Eren continued, “ever since you came into my life, or back into my life, I just didn’t care. I didn’t care what anyone thought. I just wanted to be with you. With my Levi Heichou.” He turned away, light pink. Levi chuckled. “It caught up with me today, though. All of a sudden, everyone knew and it was bursting open and people were looking at me differently.” Tears started streaming down his face.

“Look at me. What do you want to do? Don’t think about what’d be best for me or what’d be best for us. What do you think is the best for you?”

Eren looked down. 

“Hey. Reserving judgments is a matter of infinite hope,” Levi quoted. Eren’s mouth twitched into a half-smile. “No matter what you say, I won’t think any less of you.”

“We’re soulmates. We instinctively search for each other in every life we live. That’s the nature of us. But,” he stood up, “we’ve yet to have a life together where we can grow old together.” He started walking up to the tracks.

“Eren, what are you doing?”

“I want us to have a life together without all this shit. I know that we’ll find each other every time.”

Levi heard the horn of a train blare.

“Eren get down.”

The boy stepped to the other side of the track, away from Levi. 

“Eren! Get the fuck down here! I’m not waiting another 2000 years to find you!”

“Then come up here with me and we’ll go together! If we die at the same time, we’ll be born again at the same time!”

“It doesn’t work that way!”

“How do you know?”

“I-I don’t! But I don’t want to find out!”

They were screaming as the train continued towards them. Eren jumped back to Levi’s side of the track and extended his arm.

“Fine. Help me down.” 

The train blared its horn again. Eren caught the light in the corner of his eye. He gripped Levi’s hand and pulled him up onto the tracks. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and whispered, “Your heart will always be mine.” 

Darkness.

\---

February 8: 9:21am

Hanji 9:21am “Did you find him?”

Hanji 9:27am “You better not’ve gone to Trost or Stohess without me lol”

Hanji 9:31am “If you’re with Eren, tell him he still needs to hand in his bio lab”

Hanji 9:36am “Is your phone even on?”

Hanji 9:48am “Levi, I’m getting worried. Where are you?”

Hanji 10:02am “Answer me, Levi.”

Hanji 10:14am “You aren’t answering my calls.”

She heard the blare of a train horn and the screech of the brakes. Hanji dropped her phone on the concrete and it shattered. A woman’s scream pierced through the falling snow. She ran up the northern tracks at full force. She had never been so panicked in her life. Her mind was racing and her legs moved independently from the rest of her body. She saw Levi’s phone on the ground next to the fence. 

“No…” she whispered.

Hanji continued running when she caught up to the stopped train. It took some effort to stop her legs from taking her farther. She cautiously treaded through the snow and pushed past passengers who got off of the train when she saw the blood. She thrust herself forward and saw Levi’s bruised and blood-covered face. She fell to her knees. 

“I’m sorry, Captain Levi…”

She balled her right hand into a fist and pressed it to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still an epilogue! Don't kill me until you read that! XD


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have reached the end :/

The ruins of a small town were bathed in the setting sun. Mice scurried under the bricks and cement looking for shelter from the chilly evening. A breeze blew across what looked like a main road as a tattered flag weakly waved on a pole in front of a dilapidated school. A short man with an undercut stepped around the chunks of stone and sifted through debris.

“What have we here?” he said to himself as he picked a piece of string out of the dust. He examined it closely. Hanging from the rope was a rusty skeleton key with what looked like an emerald wedged in the crevice. His eyes widened as he felt a stirring within him. The familiarity was striking. He placed it in the pocket of his leather jacket. He stood up and walked toward the school. Weaving between the bent and distorted metal doors, he entered a hallway and slowly treaded through the building. He knew this building. It may have reeked of burning plastic and metal, but he knew he had been here before. 

The man walked up to a wall with plaques. He brushed off the dust to reveal the name of the school.

> “Shiganshina High School”

In that moment, everything came back to him. He pulled the key out of his pocket and started to cry. He was Levi, Lance Corporal of the Survey Corps; Levi, high school literature teacher. And now, he was Levi, drifter and looter. He remembered Eren. The titan shifter, the kid who changed him.

“You’re not crying, are you?” a voice asked. 

He wiped his eyes and put on his stoic demeanor. “Who the fuck are – “

The boy’s green eyes flashed as he smiled. He was wearing military pants, boots, and a tank top, exposing his toned and lean body and olive skin. 

“I told you we’d meet again, Levi Heichou.”

“Eren…”

“Yeah.”

“Is this…?” He pulled out the key.

“Yeah.” Eren said. He reached out, took Levi’s hand, and pulled him close. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too, kid.”

Levi kissed Eren slowly at first. He slid his hand through the boy’s hair and pulled his head in closer. They drank each other in.

“Do you know how long it’s been?”

“No idea.”

“Two hundred and sixteen years, five months, two weeks, and three days.”

“How the fuck do you know that?” 

“This.” Eren pulled out a small, leather bound journal. It was worn, but still intact. Levi took the book and opened it to the first page dated February 8, exactly that long ago.

> I’m going to die today. In this lifetime, my name was Eren Jaegar. I’m 18 years old right now. I found Levi again after 2000 years. I love him and I have to be with him forever. 

“I forgot what a sap you were,” Levi quipped. Flipping through the remaining pages, he saw the same handwriting chronicling his search for Levi again.“Do you still feel this way?”

“Do you?” Eren quickly replied.

Levi paused for a moment, keeping his steel gray eyes locked on Eren’s electric green ones.

“Can you repeat the past?”

Eren smiled.

“Of course you can.”

The two kissed once more before melting into a hug. 

“Don’t leave me again,” Levi said sternly.

“Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed it :) I do plan on writing more Ereri soon - there's another AU in mind :3 
> 
> If you'd like, you can contact me on tumblr at shiningdragonair.tumblr.com :D 
> 
> Thanks again, y'all! <3


End file.
